Equestria High School Love
by Chinito4
Summary: Time, chico nuevo en la cuidad de Ponyville, trata de empezar nuevas amistades sin saber que encontrará más de lo que esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

_Una potranca rubia y con ojos amarillos de apenas 8 años estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejada del resto del mundo, en sus ojos se denotaba alegría a pesar de que éstos parecían ser únicos. La pequeña sólo sentía el viento mientras observaba a los demás vivir. De pronto, un trío de potrancas se acercaron a ella y la miraban con sonrisas amistosas. La pequeña las conocía muy bien, pues ellas le hacían la vida agradable día tras día. Una de ellas de cabellos azules con turquesa y ojos rojos empezó con los aprecios._

_****: Vaya, vaya. Parece que la linda está bonita de nuevo. ¿Por qué crees que sea, Octavia?._

_Le preguntó a otra potranca de su misma estatura, pero la diferencia era que su cabello era diferente, lo mismo que su pelaje corporal y el color de sus ojos._

_Octavia: Lo más seguro es porque tiene amigas que la quieren hasta por sus ojos bonitos, Vinyl. ¿No lo crees así?... ¿Carrot Top?._

_Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a la tercera. Ésta tenía el cabello naranja y diferente, unos ojos verdaderamente tranquilos de un color verde muy diferente, de todas las presentes era a quien la potranca más admiraba y quería._

_Carrot Top: Será mejor que le enseñemos cuánto es querida._

_Vinyl y Octavia: ¡A sus órdenes, jefa Carrot!._

_Eso gritaron ambas chicas al unísono mientras de sus alforjas sacaban bolsas llenas de muffins, luego dulcemente, se las arrojaron a la pequeña de cabello amarillo y ojos únicos. La potranca estaba tan rodeada que no se notaba si era una tranquila o mucha alegría lo que reflejaba por su cara. Vinyl y Octavia se despidieron y se alejaron de la escena a felicidad pura, pero Carrot Top se quedó un poco más viendo lo que habían hecho, se sintió muy feliz, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus otras compañeras. La pequeña rubia se puso de pie, metió todas las bolsas en su alforja y salió del parque rumbo a casa, donde seguramente su padre la elogiaría por llegar con regalos, aunque no había sido la primera vez que él siempre le creía lo que había pasado. Tan sólo con conocerla personalmente por un solo momento, cualquiera diría y vería desde un principio que ella era totalmente más hermosa de lo que nadie imaginaría nunca._

La chica despertó de su sueño al pasado. Hace años que no soñaba con su infancia, de eso ya habían pasado 10 años. Bostezó, estiró su cuerpo y se sentó entre todo el silencio, pero poco le duró el silencio, pues justo en ese momento, alguien entraba a su habitación silenciosa y alegremente.

*****: Derpy, querida, despierta que el sol ya salió.

La mujer, ya algo mayor, iba por la habitación de la rubia mientras abría las cortinas y le daba su beso de los buenos días a su preciosa hija.

Derpy: Buenos días, mamá.

Madre de Derpy: Hoy empiezas tu último año de preparatoria y no quiero que llegues tarde... siempre puntual... estamos en una nueva ciudad, será una nueva escuela y ambas necesitamos un nuevo comienzo.

Derpy: Yo ya quiero comenzar.

Eso dijo ella sonriéndole a su mamá. Era cierto que habían llegado hace un mes a esa ciudad, a Ponyville, así que también iría a una escuela donde no conocía a nadie, a la prestigiosa Academia Equestria y a pesar de todo eso, ella sólo quería comenzar. La señora pone su cara frente a su hija y sonríe dulcemente, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer era aún más dulce. Toma la cara de su hija y le besa la nariz, haciendo que la rubia caiga a su amor, terminando su cometido, sale de la habitación. Ya alejada dice.

Madre de Derpy: Apúrate en arreglarte o los muffins se van a enfriar.

Derpy se puso de pie ante el mencionar de su comida favorita en todo el mundo. Otra excelente razón para levantarse temprano. Entró al baño de su habitación para ducharse rápida y ordenadamente. Cuando salió, se contempló un momento en el espejo. Sus grandes y eternamente hermosos ojos amarillos aún tenían ese único mirar, su cabello era más largo que cuando era potranca pero seguía igual de precioso, sólo debía cepillarlo más, aunque no estaba nada despeinada, pero le gustaba hacerlo verdaderamente. Abrió su armario y sacó la alforja que su madre había comprado para su nueva escuela, ésta era un tipo mochila color verde oscuro. Le metió lo que necesitaría. Estando lista, bajó a la cocina para comer los muffins que había preparado su madre y guardar algunos otros para la hora del almuerzo, aunque sabía que sus amigas de toda la vida le llevarían otros más. Se despidió y salió de su bella casa mucho más animada. Durante su camino, planeaba cómo iba a pasar su último año de preparatoria. Ella prefería que fuera como todos los años, pues así disfrutaría la compañía de sus amigas y a las que cotidianamente adoraba porque adoraban la especialidad de sus ojos. Ya estaba a un par de cuadras de su destino, se felicitaba mentalmente porque en todo el camino había ido relajada y animada, como todos los años. Lo admitía, tal vez era más animosa que otras veces, pero aún así, siempre sonreía todo el tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina antes de la escuela, seis yeguas le cerraron el paso.

*****: ¡Miren, muchachas!. ¡La especialidad de la escuela!.

El sexteto de bondadosas empezaron a rodear a la bella rubia que miraba a la que quedó delante de ella. Ni había llegado a su destino y ya la estaban alegrando.

*****: Muy bien, rubiecita, danos todo tu aprecio y te acompañaremos desde ahora.

Derpy: Sí, claro, yo lo hago ahora.

Derpy sentía que se moría de la alegría, tal parecía que su vida iba a estar llena de alegradoras en favor de su bella persona. Lo que más le gustaba, era que se había equivocado con lo de que no conocía a nadie. Sus amigas de hace tantos años habían venido a esta escuela también. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo que pedían con decisión de que la apreciaran, una bolsita chocó contra sus cascos posteriores. Tanto la chica como las otras se giraron para ver la causa de esto, y detrás de ellas se encontraban dos chicas que también portaban las alforjas de la escuela. Una de ellas tenía su cabello esponjoso y ondulado con un color naranja, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía su alforja puesta, descartándola de que ella fuera quien le envió esa bolsita. Junto a ella estaba otra chica de cabellos rubios claros terminando en punta redonda, ojos morados y tenía cara de haber despertado de buen humor. Tenía su alforja abierta en el suelo delante de sus cascos, sin duda la que arrojó la bolsita. Eran Carrot Top y otra amiga.

Carrot Top: ¡Ustedes, bondadosas, igual que hace diez años!.

*****: Sí, así es, cabellos de princesa.

*****: Verán los elogios que sé dar.

Eso dijo la otra chica con su casco en su corazón y poniendo buena cara (más de la que ya tenía). Las alegradoras se miraron entre sí sonriéndose mucho, luego miraron a su compañera linda y una habló.

*****: Adelante, linda, queremos aprecios.

Derpy accedió.

Derpy: Todas son tan lindas como hace años. Su belleza se mantiene intacta sin importar cuántos años pasen. Las quiero a todas, son hermosas y todas seguirán siendo por siempre mis adorables y más amadas mejores amigas.

Derpy estaba que amaba lo que acababa de pasar. Esas chicas llegaron a recibir sus elogios incluso antes de llegar a la escuela. La de cabellos naranjas se acercó y puso su casco en el hombro.

Carrot Top: ¿Cómo estás, linda Derpy?. ¿Lindas apreciadoras tienes ahora, verdad?.

Derpy: Sí, sí. Y a ustedes, gracias por serlo también.

Carrot Top: Por nada, Derpy. No nos agradecías desde un mes después de iniciar nuestra amistad. Aunque en realidad no lo sea, para ella y para mí es una completa prioridad hacer que cualquiera que entre a nuestro grupo te elogie siempre. No nos quedaríamos sin hacer que te elogien. Y dime, ¿cómo éstas?.

Derpy: Bien, Carry.

La otra chica se acercó a la preciosa Derpy.

*****: Yo soy Cherry Berry. Un gusto.

Derpy se fijó en la chica que le sonreía cargando de nuevo su alforja.

Derpy: Hola. Soy Derpy Hooves. Mucho gusto.

Cherry Berry: Derpy, ¿por qué le llamas "Carry" a Carrot?.

Derpy Hooves: Porque es un apodo que yo misma le puse el día que ambas nos conocimos.

Cherry Berry: ¿Ella te dejó?.

Carrot y Derpy: Sí.

Cherry siguió sonriendo.

Cherry Berry: Es un apodo lindo. Supiste bien cuál elegir.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, aunque siendo sincera, no tuve que pensar en cuál elegir, porque se me ocurrió en el momento en que ella me dijo su nombre.

Cherry Berry: Oh, pues es igualmente lindo.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué dices de mis ojos?.

Cherry se había perdido en un mar de alegría al ver los ojos de la preciosa.

Cherry Berry: Tus ojos son los más hermosos que nunca vi. Y dime, ¿ves bien?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Cherry Berry: Ah, que bien. Y díganme las otras, ¿cómo se llama cada una?.

Vinyl: Yo me llamo "Vinyl Scratch".

Octavia: Yo soy Octavia Melody.

*****: Yo me llamo "Bon Bon".

*****: Yo soy Lyra Heartstrings.

*****: Yo me llamo "Twinkleshine".

*****: Y mi nombre es "Colgate".

Todas: Un gusto conocerte, Cherry Berry.

Cherry Berry: Igualmente.

Derpy Hooves: Carry, ¿tú y Cherry ya se habían conocido?.

Carrot Top: Sí.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Cuándo?.

Carrot Top: Cuando me inscribí aquí el primer día de verano.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Nos puedes contar cómo se conocieron?.

Carrot Top: Claro que sí.

_Flash Back_

_Es el 21 de Junio de 2010. Carrot Top ya tiene su matrícula hecha y ya está dispuesta a irse, pero ve a alguien que le llama la atención. Una yegua rubia está sentada en una de las cinco bancas que se colocan cada año fuera de la oficina para que los estudiantes o padres se sienten cuando hay inscripciones o renovación de matrículas. Carrot se acercó a esa yegua llevando su imborrable y cotidiana sonrisa._

_Carrot Top: Hola._

_La yegua la miró._

_*****: Hola._

_Carrot Top: ¿Eres nueva en esta escuela?._

_*****: Sí, empezaré mi año escolar en Septiembre de este año._

_Carrot Top: ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?._

_*****: No, adelante._

_Carrot Top: Gracias._

_Carrot se sentó a la izquierda de esa yegua._

_Carrot Top: ¿No deberías estar ahí dentro para inscribirte?._

_*****: No tengo que hacerlo, mis padres me están inscribiendo._

_Carrot Top: Ah, bueno. Soy Carrot Top. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?._

_*****: Soy Cherry Berry._

_Carrot Top: Gusto en conocerte, Cherry._

_Cherry Berry: Para mí también._

_Carrot Top: Oye, si no te molesta, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?._

_Cherry Berry: Claro que sí._

_Carrot Top: Gracias._

_Cherry Berry: De nada. ¿Por qué dijiste "si no te molesta"?._

_Carrot Top: Porque se me hizo costumbre, aunque siéndote sincera, no había hecho esa pregunta otra vez hace diez años._

_Cherry Berry: Oh, bueno. ¿Eres nueva en esta escuela o llevas más tiempo?._

_Carrot Top: También soy nueva._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Cuántos años tienes?._

_Carrot Top: Dieciocho._

_Cherry Berry: Ah, igual que yo._

_Carrot Top: ¿También tienes dieciocho?._

_Cherry Berry: Sí. ¿Cuándo los cumpliste?._

_Carrot Top: Hoy._

_La expresión de Cherry se volvió de sorpresa._

_Cherry Berry: ¡¿Hoy?!._

_Carrot Top: Sí._

_Cherry Berry: En ese caso, feliz cumpleaños._

_Carrot Top: Gracias._

_Cherry la abrazó y Carrot le correspondió._

_Carrot Top: ¿Cuándo cumpliste los dieciocho?._

_Cherry Berry: El catorce de Junio._

_Carrot Top: Ah, bueno._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Tienes otros amigos en esta escuela?._

_Carrot Top: Sí, pero en mi caso, son amigas._

_Cherry Berry: ¿O sea que solamente tienes amigas?._

_Carrot Top: Sí._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Desde cuándo es así?._

_Carrot Top: Desde hace diez años._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Tienen a alguna como líder?._

_Carrot Top: Sí, soy yo._

_Cherry Berry: Ah, excelente. ¿Cuántas amigas son ahora?, incluyéndote._

_Carrot Top: Somos ocho._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Desde cuándo han sido ocho?._

_Carrot Top: Desde siempre._

_Cherry Berry: Vaya, es la primera vez que me hago amiga de una yegua que durante años ha sido líder de un grupo en el que hay yeguas y ningún corcel. ¿Me puedes contar más sobre ti y cada una de tus amigas?._

_Carrot Top: Todas nos conocimos en Canterlot porque nacimos allá. Cuando vivíamos allá, llegamos a la misma escuela en el mismo año. Casi todas tenemos dieciocho años ahora, porque dos de ellas aún tienen diecisiete. Desde que somos amigas, entre todas han reinado interminablemente la amistad, la lealtad, la honestidad, la bondad, la generosidad, la humildad, la sinceridad, el respeto, la confianza, la unión, la igualdad, la paz, la armonía, la valoración y la aceptación. Todas nos valoramos por lo que somos y nunca dejamos que ni la más pequeña diferencia de ninguna se interponga en nuestra amistad. Siempre hemos usado todos esos valores con todas, pero principalmente con una. Desde nuestro primer día como grupo, ha habido una yegua a la que siempre hemos querido mucho más que a todas. Es considerada por todas como la más especial. Algo que amamos de ella tanto como su persona, son sus ojos. Ella tiene hermosos ojos bizcos. Sus hermosos ojos son especiales y únicos. En nuestro grupo, tres somos terrenales, cuatro son unicornios y nuestra amiga preciosa de ojos bizcos es la única pegaso del grupo._

_Cherry Berry: Perdona que te interrumpa, ¿pero me puedes decir los nombres de todas tus amigas y de cuál raza es cada una?._

_Carrot Top: Nuestra preciosa y amada amiga pegaso de ojos bizcos se llama "Derpy Hooves", las unicornios se llaman "Lyra Heartstrings", "Vinyl Scratch", "Twinkleshine", y "Colgate", y las terrenales se llaman "Bon Bon", y "Octavia Melody"._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Qué edades tenían cuando se conocieron?._

_Carrot Top: Todas teníamos ocho._

_Cherry Berry: Ah, bien. ¿Quiénes son las dos que todavía tienen diecisiete años?._

_Carrot Top: Vinyl y Octavia._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Cuándo serán sus cumpleaños?._

_Carrot Top: El de Vinyl será el cuatro de Julio, y el de Octavia será el catorce de Agosto._

_Cherry Berry: ¿Todas van a los cumpleaños de todas cuando son invitadas y tienen la oportunidad de ir?._

_Carrot Top: En realidad casi todas, porque Vinyl y Octavia festejan sus cumpleaños con sus familias. Ellas nunca tuvieron la costumbre de celebrar invitando amigos._

_Cherry Berry: Me siento un poco extrañada. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me entero de alguien que sólo festeja sus cumpleaños con sus familias. Nunca supe de un caso así._

_Carrot Top: Entiendo que no te suene familiar, porque yo también me sentí como tú cuando nos lo dijeron. Los festejos cumpleañeros son cotidianos cuando se invita a los amigos._

_Cherry Berry: Gracias por entenderme._

_Carrot Top: De nada._

_Cherry Berry: Oye, hay algo que quiero pedirte._

_Carrot Top: ¿Sí?._

_Cherry Berry: Ya que eres la líder de tu grupo, ¿me dejarías unirme?._

_La respuesta de Carrot Top fue inmediata._

_Carrot Top: Claro que sí. Bienvenida al grupo._

_Cherry sonrió aún más, (si eso era posible)._

_Cherry Berry: ¡Muchas gracias!._

_Cherry la abrazó. Carrot siguió contándole un poco más antes de que los padres de su amiga salieran de la oficina. Continuaron juntándose unas cuantas veces durante el verano, hasta que se inició el año escolar._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Cherry Berry: Cuando Carrot me describió cómo eres físicamente, incluyendo tus ojos, ya me imaginaba lo hermosa que creí que eres, pero ahora que estás frente a frente conmigo, veo que en realidad eres totalmente más hermosa de lo que nunca pensé y de lo que nunca me hubiera podido imaginar. Tus ojos son tan especiales y únicos. Antes estudié en tres escuelas diferentes y nunca vi ojos así como los que tienes tú. ¿Eres nueva en esta escuela?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, lo soy, y todas también.

Cherry Berry: Ahora seré yo la que te elogie, hermosa Derpy. Eres la yegua completamente más hermosa que nunca vi, eres absolutamente más hermosa que todos los corceles y yeguas que he visto en toda mi vida. Toda mi vida he conocido yeguas con caras bonitas, pero tú eres totalmente más que sólo eso. Tu belleza total supera por completo todo límite existente de hermosura. Eres totalmente más hermosa de lo que el mundo se imaginaría. Si te describieran físicamente, como ya lo hizo Carrot, no importa cuánto intente alguien imaginar lo hermosa que eres ni qué tan bien intenten describirte, porque tu hermosura total está totalmente más allá de todos los límites existentes de la imaginación. Eres totalmente más hermosa de lo que nunca nadie sería capaz de imaginar y comprender. Ni siquiera yo hubiera podido imaginar ni comprender lo total y verdaderamente hermosa que eres. Ni la más detallada, específica y perfecta descripción lograría acercarse ni un 1% a lo verdadera y totalmente hermosa que eres. Sé que eres así de hermosa porque así naciste y siempre seguirás siendo la misma yegua totalmente más hermosa de toda Equestria. Y eso es todo lo que tengo para elogiarte.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, Cherry, muchas gracias.

Cherry Berry: Por nada, yegua hermosa. ¿Saben qué salones les asignaron?.

Carrot Top: Sí, a todas nos pusieron en el salón 3A.

Cherry Berry: Esto debe ser el destino. Yo también fui asignada a ése. Y les digo a ti y a todas que aunque las acabo de conocer, y aunque sólo unas cuantas veces pude juntarme con Carrot en el verano, desde ahora, las considero a todas como mis mejores amigas por siempre, y a ti, Derpy, te considero como mi amiga eternamente más amada.

La bella Derpy estaba tan verdaderamente contenta, que abrazó a Cherry y ella le correspondió.

Cherry Berry: ¿Nos vamos a nuestro salón, chicas?.

Todas: Sí.

Después de eso, las nueve chicas por fin llegaron al salón designado. Sorprendentemente, eran las primeras en llegar, y era sorprendente para ellas, porque en todos estos años, nunca llegaron primero a sus salones. Todas seleccionaron sus asientos y se ubicaron. Derpy se ubicó una silla antes del final junto a las ventanas. Carrot se sentó a su derecha y Cherry se sentó a la derecha de ambas. El salón no tardó en llenarse, todo ya estaba ocupado, incluso el asiento que Derpy había dejado justo detrás de ella. A los pocos minutos que sonó la campana, entra una maestra, ésta era una cebra, algo que ellas nunca vieron.

Maestra: Bienvenidos sean, mis pequeños, sé que es su último año, así que muy atentos. Soy su profesora Zecora, algunos ya tendrán el placer pero a otros no los había conocido al parecer. Hay caras que nunca vi en mis siete años como profesora de esta escuela.

La profesora Zecora señaló a cada una de las chicas.

Maestra Zecora: Ustedes, las nueve chicas de esas filas, veo que son nuevas porque no recuerdo haberlas visto, sobretodo a la más hermosa de ustedes, así que pasen al frente y preséntense. Y que también venga el chico que está al final.

Todas más ese chico pasaron en fila al frente.

Derpy Hooves: Mucho gusto, soy Derpy Hooves y me mudé a Ponyville hace poco.

Las demás y el chico dijeron sus nombres junto con que también son nuevos en la ciudad. Luego de eso, se volvieron a sentar, pero el chico detrás de Derpy también había notado lo hermosa que es. Él tenía cabello café y alborotado. La clase siguió divertidamente normal como cualquier otra. Al sonar la campana del receso, la gran mayoría salieron como rayo. Derpy se encontraba guardando sus cosas, mientras sus amigas las guardaron antes y se quedaron a esperarla, como muestra de la lealtad y amistad que le tenían. Pero no eran sólo ellas las que se quedaron. El chico detrás de Derpy también se quedó. Él la observó hasta que ella terminó de guardar.

Carrot Top: ¿Lista para almorzar, Derpy?.

Derpy Hooves: Claro que sí.

Eso contestó alegremente la rubia mientras tomaba su bolsa de papel llena con muffins de la mañana. Las nueve salieron del salón siendo seguidas por el chico. La profesora esperó hasta que él saliera, y cuando eso fue, ella salió y cerró la puerta. Mientras la profesora fue a dejar el libro de clases, el chico estaba parado fuera del salón mientras se iban al patio. Por un momento, él pensó en lo que quería decirles, sin tener el valor de hacerlo.

******: Yo quiero ir con ustedes.

Al momento de pensar, Colgate se paró, dirigió su mirada al chico y se le acercó. Él no entendía por qué ella se devolvió ni por qué iba hacia él.

Colgate: Tú quieres venir con nosotras.

Eso sorprendió al chico.

******: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Colgate: Soy psíquica.

La sorpresa se le convirtió en impacto. Nunca había estado en una escuela donde hubiera alguien que fuera psíquico.

Colgate: Sí, es muy poco cotidiano encontrar a alguien con esa habilidad. Adelante, puedes venir.

******: ¿No deberías preguntarles a ellas si me dejan?.

Colgate: No tengo que hacerlo. Todas aceptamos en nuestro grupo a cualquiera que desee unírsenos o que quiera acompañarnos aunque sea por un momento.

Él sonrió un poco.

******: Gracias.

Colgate: De nada.

Colgate retomó su andar y el chico la siguió.

******: Siendo psíquica, supongo que nunca te ha sido ni un poco difícil averiguar dónde está cualquiera de ellas, ¿verdad?.

Colgate: Exactamente.

Colgate ubicó por dónde estaban sus amigas. Salieron al patio y ellas estaban sentadas en una de las tantas mesas que hay por diferentes partes. Ya notaron la ausencia de su amiga cuando se sentaron, pero sabían que las encontraría.


	2. Chapter 2

Colgate: Oigan, chicas.

Todas le prestaron atención.

Colgate: Les quiero presentar a Time Turner.

El nombrado la miró con impacto nuevamente.

Time Turner: ¡¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?!.

Colgate: Soy psíquica, ¿recuerdas?.

Time Turner: Oh, sí, lo siento.

Colgate: No importa.

Carrot Top: Colgate, ¿por qué lo trajiste?.

Colgate: Él quería venir con nosotras, pero no tenía el valor para decírnoslo.

Carrot Top: Ah, fue tu lectura mental otra vez.

Colgate: Sí.

Carrot Top: ¿Cuándo llegó él?.

Colgate: También llegó este año.

Vinyl Scratch: ¿Cuántos años tiene?.

Colgate: Los mismos que nosotras.

Colgate supo lo que él quiere.

Colgate: Derpy, ¿dejarías que él se siente a tu lado?.

Derpy Hooves: Claro que sí.

Time se sintió contento porque Derpy accedió a lo que él quería. Comenzaba a gustarle que Colgate tuviera esa habilidad, porque empezaba a ver que lo beneficiaba mucho. Derpy se fue a sentar a la izquierda de ellas, dejando un espacio entre ella y Lyra.

Derpy Hooves: Adelante, Time, ven.

Él se le acercó con cautela.

Time Turner: ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas junto a ella?. No te quiero apartar de ninguna.

A Derpy le gustó mucho esa caballerosidad de él.

Derpy Hooves: Ay, muchas gracias, lindo.

La respiración de Time se cortó y él se sonrojó. ¿Ella lo llamó "lindo"?. Ninguna yegua lo había llamado así antes.

Time Turner: De,, de nada.

Derpy se movió para el lado y él se intentó calmar mientras se sentó junto a ella, pero su nerviosismo le hizo olvidar que Colgate estaba viendo cómo se sentía. Ella entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Y en amorosa bondad, Colgate se le acercó al nervioso corcel y le puso el casco derecho en el hombro izquierdo. Él la miró inmediatamente.

Colgate: Time, ten calma. Si alguna vez Derpy te llama de ésa u otra forma linda, es por el amor y amistad que le hemos dado por todos estos años. Cuando iniciamos nuestra amistad, ella y todas ya éramos buenas personas, pero todos los valores positivos y las buenas vibraciones que han reinado desde siempre entre nosotras, nos hicieron mejores personas de lo que siempre fuimos en nuestra infancia.

Recordó su habilidad.

Time Turner: ¿No te molesta o disgusta que me esté comenzando a gustar tu habilidad porque empiece a verla como beneficio?.

Colgate: No. Si así te sientes, está bien.

Él veía en ella una comprensión que nunca vio en ningún otro estudiante.

Colgate: Es cotidiano que suceda. En cualquier parte hay corceles y yeguas que son más comprensivos que otros, aunque en realidad y según yo, todos deberían ser igualmente comprensivos sin diferencia. Son pocas las escuelas donde hay estudiantes tan comprensivos como nosotras.

Ella se sentó junto a Twinkleshine al otro lado de la mesa. Ahora que ella se sentó, todos empezaron a comer. Terminaron en pocos minutos y Carrot se puso de pie más animada mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas, y lo mismo hacían todos.

Carrot Top: Bien, chicas, Time, hay que apurarnos, pues hay que prepararnos.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Prepararnos para qué?.

Carrot Top: Para la clase que sigue. Cuando toque la campana, será hora de Educación Física, y hay que estar listas.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, sí, la Educación Física.

Lyra Heartstrings: Time, ¿tú ya sabías que tocaba esa clase después del almuerzo?.

Time Turner: Sí, ¿y alguna otra de ustedes lo sabía?.

Lyra Heartstrings: Sí, todas.

Vinyl Scratch: Me pregunto quién dará esa clase.

Octavia Melody: Igual yo.

Time Turner: Oye, Derpy, ¿alguna es líder del grupo?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, la líder es Carrot Top, la yegua de melena ondulada y naranja.

Carrot Top: Sí, soy yo.

Él la vio.

Time Turner: Ahora recuerdo que todavía no sé el nombre de ninguna. ¿Me dicen sus nombres?.

Todas se formaron una al lado de otra delante de él.

Derpy Hooves: Mi nombre es "Derpy Hooves".

Colgate: Mi nombre es "Colgate".

Carrot Top: Yo soy Carrot Top.

Twinkleshine: Yo soy Twinkleshine.

Bon Bon: Soy Bon Bon.

Lyra Heartstrings: Yo soy Lyra Heartstrings.

Cherry Berry: Yo me llamo "Cherry Berry".

Vinyl Scratch: Yo soy Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia Melody: Y mi nombre es "Octavia Melody".

Todos se arreglaron y en poco tiempo llegó la hora de la clase. Cuando salieron a las canchas, seguían llegando otros estudiantes y ya había algunos de sus compañeros estirándose. Pasó un minuto hasta que un silbato sonó moderadamente.

******: Muy bien, muchachos, se acabaron los estiramientos. Es hora de ponerlos en forma.

En el centro de la cancha se encontraba el maestro de deportes. Era un minotauro alto y musculoso, con todo su cuerpo proyectaba una sombra más ancha que un árbol.

******: Para los nuevos, les digo ahora quién soy. Soy su maestro de deportes, mi nombre es "Iron Will", y si hay algún ejercicio que alguno no entienda cómo se hace, con gusto le explicaré. Y si alguno necesita aire, se puede detener por un momento a respirar. Y al terminar cada ejercicio, tendrán cinco minutos para reponerse, refrescarse y beber agua. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?.

Todos: No, profesor.

Eso respondieron todos con el debido respeto absoluto.

Iron Will: Está bien. Entonces, la clase empieza ahora. Así que, todos den cinco vueltas a la cancha.

Todos comenzaron. Las nueve y su amigo Time tenían un excelente ritmo. Mantenían la misma velocidad, sin acelerarla ni disminuirla. Todos terminaron de dar las vueltas en pocos minutos. El profesor Will les dio cinco minutos para recuperarse, beber agua y refrescarse. Alguien se acercó a Derpy mientras ella bebía agua. Era él.

Time Turner: Oye, Derpy.

Ella se volteó hacia él.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué?.

Time Turner: ¿Me contestarías una pregunta?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Time Turner: ¿Me llamaste "lindo" solamente por tus buenas vibraciones o por alguna otra razón?.

Derpy se sintió un poco avergonzada. No esperaba que él fuese a preguntarle algo como eso.

Derpy Hooves: Otra razón fue,, que tú,, de verdad,, me,, me pareces lindo.

Él tampoco esperaba una respuesta como ésa. Su respuesta lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Ella lo contempló. Ese cabello desordenado, esos ojos azules, aquella mirada. Algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de la rubia pero al mismo tiempo le pareció una cara bonita. Era la primera vez que pensaba algo así de un corcel, pues solamente pensaba eso de sus amigas.

Iron Will: Bueno, ahora que todos terminaron, tendré que darles una noticia. Dentro de pocas semanas tendremos una prueba de resistencia. Y si alguien desea que agregue algo más para esa prueba, que me lo diga una vez que yo termine de hablar. Ahora les digo lo que pienso para la próxima clase.

El respetado profesor comenzó a hablar. Luego preguntó si alguien deseaba algo más para la clase, y un total de 27 estudiantes dijo lo que quería. El resto de trece estudiantes que no dijo nada, solamente ovacionó con disposición y alegría. El profesor dio por terminada la clase. Todavía quedaban unos buenos minutos para arreglarse para la clase siguiente, así que todos lo hicieron. La campana sonó y luego fueron de regreso a su respectivo salón. El resto del día escolar pasó sin ninguna sorpresa. Ya sólo quedaba esperar que sonara la campana para terminar ese hermoso primer día. Derpy pasó el resto del día ocupada con los maravillosos estudios. Cuando sonó la campana y los diez salieron del salón, Time llamó a todas, se armó de valentía y fue directamente a pedirle algo a Carrot.

Time Turner: Oye, Carrot.

Ella lo miró.

Carrot Top: ¿Qué?.

Time Turner: Jamás le pedí a nadie algo como esto. ¿Puedo unirme a tu grupo?.

Todas quedaron un poco perplejas, pero siguieron sonriendo.

Carrot Top: Claro que sí.

La perplejidad de Carrot igualmente fue notoria. Derpy también escuchó eso y se sintió contenta porque él quiera unirse y ella lo dejara.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Carrot Top: De nada.

La preciosa Derpy se le acercó.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias por dejarlo, Carry.

Carrot Top: De nada.

Derpy Hooves: Eres el primer corcel que se une a nuestro grupo.

Time Turner: ¿Ah, sí?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, bonito.

"Bonito". Esa palabra hizo que su corazón diera un salto de alegría. Y por supuesto, él le sonrió.

Time Turner: Gracias por lo de "bonito", lindura.

Ella se quedó de piedra al oír que el chico la llamaba así. Por supuesto, él también quedó como ella. Luego comenzó a sobarse la nuca sin dejar de mirarla. Él no sabía qué hacer o decir. No hallaba ninguna explicación que le dijera por qué le llamó así. Nunca llamó así a ninguna yegua, ni siquiera a su madre. Pensaba que si no fuera por lo buena persona que es ella, era probable que en ese momento lo golpeara o algo parecido, pero conociéndola, sabía que ella no sería capaz de golpearlo, ni sus amigas tampoco.

Derpy Hooves: Perdóname de verdad esto, perdón si lo pregunto así, pero, ¿por qué me llamas "lindura"?.

El castaño no podía creer eso. ¿Era buena o mala suerte no tener una justificación para darle?. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de un casco.

Time Turner: Sinceramente, no sé por qué. No tenía ninguna justificación. Perdóname a mí por no tenerte una razón.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, bueno, no importa.

Le gustó su comprensión.

Time Turner: Gracias por comprender.

Derpy Hooves: Por nada.

Ninguno de los dos soltaba el casco del otro, sus ojos se veían fijamente. De repente, la chica empieza a jalarlo lentamente.

Derpy Hooves: Vamos, Time, debemos irnos ya.

Time despertó.

Time Turner: Ah, sí, sí.

Ella lo soltó y todos se fueron caminando juntos hasta la calle.

Derpy Hooves: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mañana en clase.

Time Turner: Claro. Hasta mañana.

Seis de ellas doblaron hacia la derecha, Derpy siguió directo con Carrot y Cherry, mientras Time se fue a la izquierda. Al llegar a la otra esquina, Time vio cómo Derpy se alejaba poco a poco, así que después de todo la vería hasta perderla de vista en la lejanía o por doblar en otra esquina, lo que sucediera primero. No apartó la vista de la rubia hasta que desapareció doblando una esquina. Por alguna razón, esos ojos que antes le parecían hermosos, ahora le parecían hermosamente fascinantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Unas dos semanas habían pasado desde que Derpy inició en su nueva escuela con sus bellas amigas y el buen Time. Se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la escuela. Igual que cada año, pasaba bastante tiempo con sus amigas, y le gustaba que Time se uniera al grupo. Lo único que le extrañaba era que aquel momento con ese chico ocurriera así. Él la tomó del casco y los dos quedaron tan quietos como si estuvieran disecados. Curioso era para ella que cuando le decía algo lindo, él se sonrojaba, y lo mismo le pasaba a ella cuando también le llamaba de bonitas maneras. Ahora se preguntaba por qué se sonrojaba por las cosas lindas que él le decía. Todavía no le había dicho tantas cosas lindas como sus amigas. Nunca se sintió así cuando hablaba con ellas. Esto solamente le pasaba con él, y a él le pasaba solamente con ella. Cada vez que ella lo miraba hablar con alguna de sus amigas, nunca se sonrojaba como cuando hablaba con ella. No se mostraba nervioso, no se quedaba como disecado al mirarlas. Sólo le sucedía con ella, y a ella también. Una mañana en la escuela, estaba llena de fuerza y alegría, pues el festival escolar estaba siendo preparado para comenzar en unos días y los estudiantes se estaban llenando por el espíritu. Se había decidido que la clase de Derpy estaría a cargo de un puesto de comida. Cada estudiante decidió llevar diferentes cosas para probar, pero sus amigas y Time le dieron la decisión a ella, así que ella ayudó a su mamá a hacer muchos muffins. Incluso, ya que hace tres años, Carrot, Lyra, Bon Bon y Colgate aprendieron a hacer muffins gracias a la madre de su preciosa amiga, ellas accedieron voluntariamente a cocinar aún más también. Ayudar a su amiga era de lo que más les gustaba, junto con elogiarla. El presidente de la clase, un pegaso llamado "Rainy Hammer", con ojos verdes y melena de color plata, estaba llevando la junta para los preparativos finales.

Rainy Hammer: Bien, muchachos, pasamos la inspección de sanidad y seguimos con el puesto de comida.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la junta, un grupo pequeño de estudiantes, conformado por cuatro corceles y dos yeguas, seguían al presidente adonde sea que se dirigiera. Las nueve chicas y su único chico estaban allí viéndolos aproximarse. El presidente y su grupo pasaron hasta el puesto.

Rainy Hammer: ¿Qué tienen para nosotros?.

La rubia de ojos amarillos levantó el casco llamando la atención de Rainy, y seguidamente, sus amigas ayudantes también.

Derpy Hooves: Bueno, presidente, nuestra decisión fue ofrecer muffins.

Rainy Hammer: Gran idea, Derpy, suena muy lindo.

El corcel de melena de plata sonrió complacido con el trabajo. Afortunadamente, nunca falta la gente buena gente.

*****: Eso sí suena del todo bueno, Rainy.

Eso dijo una chica de cabello púrpura y de pelaje blanco.

*****: Sí, el sólo pensarlo de que me toque algo así me dan ganas de probarlos.

Eso dijo la segunda chica de cabellos multicolores y pelaje celeste. Derpy se queda contenta ante las dulces palabras de esas chicas, pero antes de siquiera ponerse más contenta, Cherry se abrió paso entre ellas y se paró frente a ese par de chicas buena gente, con delicadeza puso un casco en el borde de la mesa.

Cherry Berry: Son sus personalidades las que me dan ganas de ofrecerles algunos.

La cara de la rubia era de confiar. Las chicas se pusieron lúcidas y con las caras de alegría.

*****: Estaría encantada de aceptar.

*****: Igual yo, evidentemente son buenos.

Las dos se serenaban aún más, mientras Derpy se acercó parándose al lado de su sonriente amiga. De repente, Time Turner pasa al frente, llamando la atención de todos.

Time Turner: ¿Qué les parecería oír los ingredientes de los muffins?, podríamos escuchar a la chica de mi derecha hablar sobre cómo se cocinan.

Se refería a Derpy.

Estudiantes: ¡Estamos de acuerdo!.

Habló todo el salón en coro. Colgate tomó del hombro a su amigo y él la miró.

Colgate: Muchacho inteligente, es una idea excelente.

Rainy Hammer: ¿Qué les parece si ella les habla ahora mismo de los ingredientes?. Quien quiera uno, se lleva otro gratis. La idea es que acepten.

Eso dijo decididamente el presidente tomando la palabra de la junta.

Estudiantes: ¡Entendido!.

Toda la clase cantó en coro.

Time Turner: ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Verdaderamente aprueban las ideas como ésas?.

******: Sí, porque tu idea de escucharla a ella es demasiado sensacional.

Eso se oyó decir a un estudiante. Derpy no podía dejar de ver al castaño. Siempre que lo veía, sentía que volvía a parecerle lindo, pero ni ella estaba segura de por qué le parecía así con tanta fuerza. Sus amigas le parecían lindas, pero él le parecía aún más. La yegua de melena azul y blanca ponía su casco sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo adorador de Derpy.

Colgate: Que bien diriges todo esto, Timo.

Time Turner: Gracias, Colgate.

De repente, alguien tocó a Time por el brazo derecho llamando su atención. Éste giró y todo su agrado se incrementó al ver de quién se trataba. Derpy estaba junto al chico con una cara un tanto emocionada.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, Time. Si gustas, yo misma haré algunos para ti en otro momento.

La rubia sonreía con auténtica sinceridad, lo que provocó que el castaño se pusiera un poco nervioso, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Ella le hacía sentir una ternura muy incontenible y tremenda.

Time Turner: Sí, gracias, Derpy.

Se pudo oír un nerviosismo pequeño en su voz. La preciosa Derpy miró al presidente y comenzó a hablarles de los ingredientes. Durante quince minutos escucharon con total atención a la preciosa, hasta que ella concluyó.

Rainy Hammer: Es maravilloso, Derpy. Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: De nada, y gracias a ti y tu grupo por su tiempo.

Todos: Por nada.

Todos se retiraron al siguiente grupo en el salón. En tanto, Colgate analizaba mentalmente a dos de sus amigos.

Colgate: Él sólo se pone así de alegre, nervioso, cariñoso y avergonzado cuando ella está cerca. Tantas cosas así han pasado entre ellos. Nada de eso le pasó a ella con ninguna de nosotras en todos estos años, sólo comenzó a ocurrirle con él después que llegó. Es hermoso que tengan emociones así uno con el otro, pero no deja de ser curioso.

Un poco después, el presidente y su grupo se retiraron del salón y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Cherry Berry: Bueno, nuestro turno terminó, ¿así que nos vamos a comer?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Carrot Top: Te trajimos nuestros muffins especiales.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, Carry, y gracias a todas.

Time Turner: También yo traje algunos para ti, Derpy.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, Timmy.

Él se puso repentinamente nervioso, sólo un poco. Nunca nadie le llamó así antes, y el hecho de que fuera justamente ella la primera en llamarlo así, lo hacía ponerse más contento. Así, los diez se fueron a su lugar de almuerzo predilecto y ella comió los que él le dio y comió un poco de los de sus amigas. Después de almorzar, Time se fue sin decir dónde, aunque sabía que una iría a verlo si lo quería. Y así fue. Colgate caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, iba calmada y sin decir nada, su destino era la biblioteca. Desde hace siete años era su costumbre leer libros sobre odontología, porque eso quería comenzar a estudiar después de la graduación, pero esta vez iba allá por otra razón. La razón era Time Turner. Entró a la biblioteca, saludó a la bibliotecaria, le dijo por qué venía y la bibliotecaria la dejó ir con libertad, siempre y cuando hablaran en voz baja. Después de todo, había que mantener el mayor silencio posible en la biblioteca aunque no hubiera nadie leyendo. Colgate lo encontró sentado al fondo, con la cara oculta tras un libro de medicina. En realidad no estaba leyendo, simulaba hacerlo para pensar tranquilamente en lo que sentía cuando estaba con Derpy. Por su habilidad supo que él le explicó a la bibliotecaria por qué venía, y ella, amablemente se lo permitió. Se sentó al lado de él y comenzó la conversación.

Colgate: Oye.

Él giró la cabeza a su izquierda.

Time Turner: ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Colgate: Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que has estado sintiendo cuando estás con Derpy. Y para que te sientas más tranquilo, si quieres hablarme sin que nadie más te escuche, háblame con tus pensamientos.

Eso hizo él.

Time Turner: Gracias por tu respeto.

Colgate: De nada.

Time Turner: ¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre eso conmigo, si por tu habilidad, ya sabes todo?.

Colgate: Aunque así sea, esta vez quiero oír todo hablándolo cara a cara contigo. Quiero que tú mismo me des respuestas como si no supiera nada, aunque ya es lógico y claro para mí lo que me contestarás.

Time Turner: Ah, está bien. Junto con eso, te contaré parte de lo que ha sido mi vida. Para ser honesto contigo, nunca me sentí así con nadie más. Es la primera vez que me siento así cuando hablo o me junto con alguien. Ni yo mismo sé por qué actúo así sólo con ella. Hasta a mí me parece curioso no actuar así con ninguna más que con Derpy. En mi pasado, era un potro serio y bastante solitario. Si alguien me hablaba, yo solamente daba las respuestas que debiera dar, pero nunca me metí en una conversación, ni tampoco inicié una. Muchas veces me preguntaban si quería unirme a sus conversaciones, pero siempre me negaba. Casi siempre me preguntaban por qué, y yo sólo decía que no me interesaba. En mi infancia era así. Siempre eran otros estudiantes los que me preguntaban si quería unirme a sus grupos, pero siempre rechacé sus ofertas. Cuando las vi a todas por primera vez, fue el primer momento de mi vida en que me sentí voluntariamente con ganas de juntarme con alguien. Y el hecho de que ustedes son un grupo conformado solamente por yeguas, me hizo sentir un poco más de voluntad para unirme, porque sinceramente, desde los tres años tengo una hermana menor, y dos más tarde tuve otra, y he llevado una relación tan buena con mi madre y mis hermanas, que me adapté mejor a las interacciones femeninas que masculinas. Siempre llevé una relación buena con mi padre, pero siempre tuve una relación mucho más fornida con ellas tres, así que me gusta más juntarme con yeguas que con corceles, porque las yeguas siempre me dieron más confianza y seguridad, aunque nunca en mi vida interactué con yeguas tan verdaderamente confiables y seguras como ustedes. En ningún otro grupo escolar he visto una amistad tan poderosa como la que ustedes tienen. Todas me agradan desde que pude conocerlas personalmente, pero Derpy es la única que más me agrada de todas. ¿Deseas que te diga más?.

Colgate: No es necesario.

Ahora, le dijo lo que sintió en todos esos momentos.

Time Turner: ¿Sabes por qué me siento así sólo con Derpy?.

Colgate: Sí, pero para serte sincera, prefiero que tú mismo veas cómo seguirá todo entre los dos y que tú mismo lo averigües.

Time Turner: De acuerdo, como tú quieras.

Colgate: Gracias por ser comprensivo.

Time Turner: Por nada. ¿Carrot les dijo si alguna vez le dijo a Cherry de tu habilidad?.

Colgate: Sí, nos dijo que se lo dijo el día que la conoció. Nos lo dijo durante la clase de Educación Física de la semana pasada, cuando todas ya estábamos descansando en las galerías mientras tú corrías con los otros corceles.

Time Turner: Oh, con que en ese momento fue. Con razón no recuerdo haberme enterado.

Unos días después, el festival cultural había llegado. Todos los estudiantes ponían de su esfuerzo para armar los puestos o alguna otra actividad. Time, la preciosa Derpy y todas sus amigas estaban ayudándose unos a otros. Derpy, Carrot, Time, Lyra y Vinyl traían los muffins, mientras las otras cinco ordenaban el puesto. No tardaron mucho en estar todos listos y poder dar inicio al festival. Por último, Time les mostró un letrerito que decía "Compre uno y lleve otro gratis".

Time Turner: Yo mismo hice este letrerito. Lo pondré aquí para la venta.

Todas: Que grandiosa idea.

Time Turner: Gracias.

De pronto, él recordó que olvidó algo.

Time Turner: Oigan, nunca les pregunté cuánto cobraremos por los muffins. ¿Cuánto será?.

Derpy Hooves: Solamente tres monedas.

Time Turner: Ah, bien, me parece perfecto. ¿Y decidieron quién se quedaría con el dinero?.

Amigas de Derpy: Derpy.

De repente, a la preciosa Derpy se le ocurre algo.

Derpy Hooves: Un momento. Ya que tú nos ayudaste, Timmy, te daré el 60% del dinero.

Eso lo dejó muy contento.

Time Turner: MUCHAS GRACIAS, HERMOSA.

Se sintió tan contento, que automáticamente le dio un abrazo, dejándola avergonzada y contenta a la vez. Inmediatamente, él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó muy sonrojado y avergonzado por su acción.

Time Turner: Pe-pe-perdón, Derpy.

Ella le sonrió.

Derpy Hooves: No hay problema, mi corcelito. Gracias por abrazarme.

¿"Corcelito"?. Nadie lo había llamado así jamás, ni su familia. Ella lo abrazó también, dejándolo con los nervios parados. En pocos segundos lo soltó y finalmente comenzó. Pasó el tiempo, hasta que todo terminó.

Derpy Hooves: Que alegría, los vendimos todos.

Carrot Top: Nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaría. A todos los que los probaban, les gustaron tanto, que en lugar de pagarnos lo que cobramos, nos pagaron con diez monedas y veinte billetes del más alto valor.

Cherry Berry: Incluso, cuando vinieron las yeguas de la mañana, la blanca nos pagó con sesenta monedas y cien billetes que también eran del valor más alto. Debido a eso, me doy cuenta de que ella es generosa, mucho más que todas las otras personas que compraron.

Time Turner: Así es, yo también me di cuenta cuando nos dijo lo que nos pagaría. ¿Alguna de ustedes también se dio cuenta, verdad?.

Todas: Sí.

Time Turner: Esperaba que todo pudiera salir bien, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto.

Todas: Ni yo.

Time Turner: Para mí, fue más de lo que esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Una nueva mañana empieza para Derpy Hooves, Time y su grupo de amigas. Por fin se habían adaptado a su nueva escuela. Al igual que siempre, no les costó para nada levantarse a la misma hora. Como todos los días, Derpy desayunó sus muffins, arregló su mochila y se despidió de sus padres para salir de su casa. Muy poco después se encontró con Carrot y Cherry juntas. Se saludaron y continuaron. Ni el sueño le quitó el excelente humor con el que quedó por la venta tan exitosa. Y así como lo dijo, le dio a Time el 60% del dinero, cosa que el buen chico le agradeció de nuevo. La preciosa vio que más adelante, justo en la esquina, estaba su grupo de amigas y Time. Esta vez, ella estaba mirándolo sólo a él. Ciertamente era un corcel hermoso. ¿"Hermoso"?, era la primera vez que un compañero de escuela le parecía hermoso. Al mismo tiempo, él estaba mirándola sólo a ella. Se sentía muy, pero muy contento de verla otra vez. Era tan preciosa, y sus ojos lo eran también. Hasta cuando pudo ver sus ojos el primer día, nunca había visto ojos así de hermosos como los que tiene ella. Con toda sinceridad, amaba sus ojos. ¿Qué, amaba sus ojos, eso fue lo que él pensó?. Bueno, de todos modos los amaba desde que los pudo ver, pero ahora sentía algo diferente. Algo parecía haber cambiado en la manera en que él amaba sus ojos. ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de felicidad por los ojos de ella?. Esta sensación era bastante diferente a como era antes. Era una felicidad muchísimo mayor. Apenas antes de detenerse, ella dirigió su mirada al resto de sus amigas.

Todas: Buenos días, linda Derpy.

Time Turner: Buenos días, hermosa.

Esa palabra lo dejó nervioso y a ella sonrojada.

Derpy Hooves: Hola a todas. Hola, Timmy. ¿Podemos esperar un momento?.

Todas: Sí.

Time Turner: Claro.

Derpy Hooves: Oye, Timmy Turner.

Time Turner: ¿Qué?.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Recuerdas que aceptaste que yo misma hiciera algunos muffins para ti?.

Time Turner: Sí.

La preciosa Derpy dejó su alforja en el suelo, la abrió y sacó una bolsita.

Derpy Hooves: Aquí los tienes. Son cinco.

Él quedó aún más contento.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: De nada. ¿Puedo meterlos en tu alforja?.

Time Turner: Sí.

Y eso hizo. Continuaron juntos. En el camino, él intentaba relajar sus nervios mientras ella lo intentaba con su vergüenza. Se preguntaba mentalmente a sí misma por qué le avergonzaba que él la llamara "hermosa". Al mismo tiempo, él se preguntaba qué le dio esos pensamientos y si acaso hubo algo que lo hiciera ponerse así de contento sólo por verla otra vez. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que pensar en eso sólo aumentó sus nervios y vergüenza. Llegaron, entraron a su salón y se ubicaron en sus puestos. Una vez que se sentaron, él finalmente recobraba su relajo y ella también. Solamente Colgate estaba enterada de todo. Él se puso los cascos en ambos lados de la cabeza y comenzó a hablar para sí mismo en sus pensamientos, con una mirada nerviosa.

Time Turner: ¿Acaso podré aguantar el resto del año así?. Colgate, si todavía quieres que yo mismo me entere, no sé cuándo será, ni cómo. ¿No has cambiado de opinión?.

Le dirigió la mirada, y vio que ella también se la dirigía. Ella le negó con la cabeza y él entendió la respuesta claramente.

Time Turner: Está bien.

Dejó de mirarla y ella también. Si él también fuera psíquico, sabría lo que ella pensaba y se daría cuenta de lo que más tarde pasaría.

Colgate: Muy pronto cambiará todo.

Los estudiantes entraron, la profesora Zecora entró detrás del último, cerró la puerta y la clase comenzó. El día siguió interesante y divertido como se esperaría de la escuela. Claro que las amigas mantenían a Derpy permanentemente contenta y eso le hacía sentirse siempre bien. Time seguía sin encontrar ni una pequeña respuesta de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Derpy. Ahora estaba con ella, como estaría en todo el día, pero sin importar cuánto esfuerzo hiciera por concentrarse en la clase, esa sensación de alegría siempre se mantenía presente en él, aunque fuera un poco y ese poco fuera un 20%. Se le hacía curioso sentirse contento cuando no hablaban y sentirse nervioso cuando sí lo hacían. También se le hacía curioso tener esos pensamientos por ella y decirle de forma automática cosas tan lindas que nunca le dijo a ninguna otra yegua. De las nueve, ella era la única con la que se sentía así y era la única con la que tenía esos pensamientos. Aunque Colgate lo supiera, se sentía conforme con que sólo fuera ella, porque sentía que le avergonzaría que las demás también lo supieran. Llegó la amada hora de Educación Física. Inesperadamente, el entrenador Iron Will había citado a todos sus estudiantes al gimnasio donde les iba a dar un importante anuncio.

Iron Will: A todos los deportivos les hablo. Les dije que pronto haría un examen de resistencia, ¿y qué creen?.

Todos: ¿Qué?.

Iron Will: Bueno, resulta que,, hoy es el día de su examen de resistencia.

Se oyó una ovación general por parte de los estudiantes. El entrenador les sonrió a todos.

Iron Will: Iron Will los estará esperando. Las chicas empezarán primero, así que mientras, los chicos esperarán en las galerías hasta que los llame. Cuando lleguen, señoritas, empezarán a dar seis vueltas a la cancha antes de comenzar el examen. No importa cuánto se demoren en arreglarse. Ahora pueden ir.

Un rato después, todas las chicas ya estaban dando las vueltas en la cancha mientras los chicos estaban en las galerías. Desde el cuarto escalón, Time solamente miraba a Derpy. La miraba sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera un enamorado. En la última vuelta, Cherry notó la mirada de Time. Algo en su interior le dijo que estaba mirando a Derpy, pero no sabía por qué. Él siguió mirándola, hasta que su lado racional lo detuvo. Bajó la mirada hasta el último escalón. Pero pocos segundos después, el profesor sonó moderadamente su silbato. Miró nuevamente a las chicas y todas pararon lentamente.

Iron Will: Iré a hablar por unos pocos minutos con la directora sobre lo bien que les ha ido en mis clases, así que mientras tanto, pueden hacer lo que deseen.

El profesor tomó el libro de clases y fue a la dirección tranquilamente. Mientras el resto de los estudiantes hacía lo que fuera, las nueve amigas fueron a beber agua, y a parte de eso, algunas mojaron sus toallas y se las pasaron por la cabeza para enfriarse un poco.

Colgate: Cherry.

Cherry Berry: ¿Qué quieres?.

Colgate: Aunque no lo harás, igualmente te lo diré. Es mejor que no le preguntes a Time por qué la miraba así, porque parecerías una entrometida y él se avergonzaría.

Cherry Berry: De acuerdo. Y como tú bien sabes, no iba a preguntarle, pero igualmente tengo curiosidad sobre por qué la miraba de esa forma.

Todas la escucharon, excepto Derpy.

Colgate: Él se avergonzaría si le pregunto por qué la miraba así o si le pregunto si me deja decirles a ustedes o a Derpy, así que es mejor que sólo yo sepa lo que sucede. ¿De acuerdo?.

Todas: Sí, amiga.

Ella les sonrió a todas.

Colgate: Gracias por ser comprensivas.

Todas: De nada.

Ella se acercó a Derpy.

Colgate: Derpy.

Ella la miró.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué?.

Colgate: Tú sabes que yo sé todo lo que pasa entre él y tú, pero para evitarle una vergüenza a él, prefiero dejar que esta situación siga su curso sin decirle nada a ninguna, ni siquiera a ti. ¿De acuerdo?.

Derpy le asintió.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, no hay problema.

Su amiga le sonrió.

Colgate: Gracias por ser comprensiva.

Derpy Hooves: De nada. Y gracias a ti por tu respeto a nuestra privacidad y por no interferir.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Colgate: De nada.

Colgate subió hasta Time y le dijo lo mismo, cosa que él también le agradeció. De pronto, ella vio que él miró con nerviosismo a su derecha. Derpy subía hacia él.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, Time.

Time Turner: Hola, Derpy.

Ella notó el nerviosismo tanto por su cara como por su voz.

Time Turner: ¿Pasa algo?.

Derpy Hooves: Sólo quería estar contigo mientras el profesor no está.

El chico de ojos azules se relajó y le regaló una sonrisa. Unos minutos después, llegó el profesor y el examen total comenzó. Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de la salida. Todos fueron hasta la esquina donde la mayoría de ellas se despidió y se fue, pero Colgate se quedó y fue con Carrot y Cherry.

Colgate: Oigan, por esta vez, ¿se pueden ir sin Derpy?.

Carrot Top: Es por él, ¿no?.

Colgate: Sí.

Carrot Top y Cherry Berry: De acuerdo.

Colgate: Gracias.

Carrot Top: ¿Nos dejas despedirnos de ellos?.

Colgate: Sí.

Carrot Top: Gracias.

Se acercaron a ellos, se despidieron explicándole a ella por qué no la esperaban, ella comprendió y se fueron.

Colgate: Fue por ti, Time.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: También te agradezco.

Colgate: De nada. Nos vemos mañana.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: Nos vemos.

Ella se fue.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, Time, por haberme dejado estar contigo durante esa pausa en la clase.

Eso dijo ella con su linda sonrisa, mientras sus ojos hermosos brillaban un poco más.

Time Turner: Cuando quieras, me puedes pedir un momento a solas.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Time Turner: De nada.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como si fueran estatuas, hasta que ella reaccionó.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué te dijo "Fue por ti"?.

Se le cortó la respiración de los puros nervios.

Time Turner: Quería tener un momento corto quedándome contigo.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, bueno. Te veré mañana.

Time Turner: Claro. Adiós.

Ella se fue y él quedó mirándola hasta que estuvo a una cuadra de él. Entonces él pensó para sí mismo por un momento.

Time Turner: Derpy, quisiera tener la valentía para decirte algo importante. Algún día te lo diré. Colgate, sé que me estás escuchando, así que si prevés que algo o alguien pueda interponerse entre ella y yo, te pido que te encargues de que no suceda.

Su llamado fue recibido.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó el Sábado. Ahora, Time estaba sentado junto a una fuente en el centro comercial de Ponyville. Vino trayendo puesta una corbata verde con un cuello blanco. Se sentía nervioso, pero contento a la vez, y sólo una era la razón.

_Flash Back_

_Es Viernes. La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes se iban, pero Time tuvo una idea, algo que nunca se le ocurrió ni en sus mejores días._

_Colgate: Chicas, dejémoslos solos._

_Ellas captaron._

_Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué nos dejan?._

_Colgate: Él te lo dirá._

_Derpy Hooves: Ah, bueno._

_Colgate: Te esperaremos en la esquina para despedirnos._

_Derpy Hooves: De acuerdo._

_Time Turner: Gracias, Colgate._

_Ella le asintió sonriendo y todas se fueron hasta la esquina donde se despedirían de ellos._

_Time Turner: Ven conmigo, Derpy._

_Ella lo siguió hasta dar vuelta por la otra esquina, terminando detrás de la escuela._

_Derpy Hooves: Timmy Turner, ¿te sientes bien?._

_Él respiraba como si se hubiera agitado por dar vueltas a la cancha otra vez._

_Time Turner: Sí, sólo estoy nervioso y trato de controlarme. No me preguntes por qué._

_Derpy asintió con la cabeza._

_Time Turner: Cuando Colgate les dijo que nos dejaran, fue porque hay algo que se me acaba de ocurrir y que quiero pedirte en privado. Es algo que ni en mis mejores días le pedí a nadie. Al mismo tiempo estoy nervioso porque me despertó una sensación de timidez demasiado fuerte, pero estoy decidido a no dejar pasar esa idea ni la oportunidad que ahora tengo gracias a Colgate._

_Time estaba decidido a no dejar que esta oportunidad se le escapara._

_Time Turner: Derpy,, te diré algo que para mí es importante, y quiero que tú,,, me respondas "Sí" o "No". ¿Está bien?._

_Derpy Hooves: Sí._

_Sólo logró bajar su timidez un 20%, pero normalizó su respiración para decírselo con normalidad. Por último, y aunque no había nadie más alrededor, le habló al oído en voz baja, cosa que sólo ella pudiera oírlo._

_Time Turner: Derpy,,, ¿quieres ir mañana a una cita conmigo en el centro comercial al mediodía?._

_La preciosa quedó bastante sorprendida. Era la primera vez que un corcel le proponía ir a una cita. En cuatro segundos volvió a sonreír y su respuesta no se hizo esperar._

_Derpy Hooves: Sí, Timmy._

_Toda la timidez de él, fue completamente cambiada por una completa felicidad. Su felicidad fue tal, que él puso la sonrisa más alegre que nunca puso en su vida._

_Time Turner: Muchas gracias._

_La abrazó y ella le correspondió._

_Time Turner: Hasta decir "muchas gracias" se queda corto, pero no sé qué más decir._

_Derpy Hooves: No es necesario que digas nada más._

_Se quedaron abrazados por doce segundos hasta que fueron con sus amigas. Colgate vio que Time y Derpy estaban dispuestos a dejarla decir lo de su cita, así que ella lo dijo y el resto aplaudió. Todos se despidieron y se fueron. La tarde siguió normal y tranquila hasta que llegó el día siguiente._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Ahí estaba él, esperando a la chica que le daría la primera cita de su vida. De pronto, la vio entre toda la gente. Ahí venía Derpy, tan hermosa como siempre ha sido. Sin notarlo ya se había puesto nervioso y sonrojado.

Time Turner: Hola, Derpy.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, Timmy.

Súbitamente, sonrió al sentir un aroma hermoso proveniente de ella. Era una esencia que él conocía desde hace cinco años, por ser la misma que su madre y su primera hermana usan. La esencia era de colonia de lavanda, la que también era la favorita de su madre.

Time Turner: Tu colonia te hace ser esplendorosa.

De pronto se tapó la boca y se sonrojó, igual que ella.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Sus ojos se encontraron más fijamente y se contemplaron un largo rato. Time recordó que la noche anterior se logró dormir a las doce de la noche, puesto que desde el momento de acostarse hasta esa hora, sólo podía pensar en que extrañaba ver otra vez los ojos únicos de Derpy. Sus ojos eran tan especiales y de hermosura única como ella misma. Por un momento dejó de sentirse nervioso y comenzó a sentir una sensación diferente, que en este momento no podía describir. Por su parte, Derpy estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos azules y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Por primera vez, se sintió mucho más nerviosa de lo que se sintió desde la primera vez que estuvo así con él. El chico sentía que si quería decirle algo a ella, debería ser en otro momento, porque sus nervios no se lo permitían. Después de un minuto, se sonrieron, aún con algo de timidez, y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Caminaron por las tiendas, se divertían con las cosas que vendían y todo lo que miraban. La cita iba bien, pero para Time no era completamente bien. Trataba de no dejar que sus nervios lo dominaran por completo cada vez que accidentalmente rozaba su casco con el de ella. Después de un rato, el ambiente se relajó para ambos, puesto que ya parecían entenderse bien. Derpy se divertía mucho al ver que él se divertía tanto como ella. Los jóvenes llegaron al tercer piso, donde se hacía una exposición de uno de los pueblos antiguos de Equestria. Derpy se sintió curiosa y quiso acercarse a ver.

Derpy Hooves: Oye, vamos a ver ahí.

Él le asintió con la cabeza y fueron a ver. El sujeto que hablaba de los pueblos, era un búfalo. Cuando ya estaban viendo todo lo que había, una joven se les acercó, su pelaje era un moderado color naranja y su cabello era de un moderado ámbar naranja. Era notoriamente más joven que ellos.

****: Bienvenidos, chicos, mi nombre es Little Strongheart, pueden preguntar por cualquier cosa que les llame la atención de mi pueblo. Y si gustan, pueden quedarse o ir a pasear mientras tanto, porque en veinte minutos, el jefe Thunderhooves, que es ese minotauro de ahí, hablará sobre los pueblos antiguos. Nadie se arrepiente de venir aquí, y sé que ustedes no serán la excepción.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Little Strongheart: Antes de que se vayan, ¿me dejarían decirle algo a ella?.

Los dos le asintieron con la cabeza.

Little Strongheart: Ya antes había visto yeguas hermosas y otras más hermosas aún, pero con toda sinceridad, tú eres la más hermosa de todas, eres la más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

El agradecimiento desconcertó un poco a Little Strongheart, puesto que no fue la reacción que esperaba.

Little Strongheart: ¿No te disgusta que te elogie siendo una desconocida para ti y él?.

Derpy Hooves: No, estoy acostumbrada a los elogios, porque toda mi vida me han elogiado.

Miró a Time.

Little Strongheart: ¿Tú te disgustas de que la elogie?.

Time Turner: Tampoco.

Little sonrió.

Little Strongheart: Gracias por no enojarse. No fue la reacción que esperaba, pero me agradó que tuvieran ésa.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: De nada.

Little Strongheart: Pueden continuar.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

La jovencita se alejó para atender a otros corceles y yeguas que llegaban a la exposición. El dúo de jóvenes se puso a disfrutar de todo lo que había. Time empezó a examinar varios artículos con cuidado. Derpy no se alejó mucho de él, mientras observaba unos collares, se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al chico, y si él volteaba la mirada hacia ella, ella volteaba la vista hacia los collares de nuevo, y lo mismo hacia él si ella lo miraba. Era un ciclo que parecía no tener fin para ninguno. Por primera vez, ella comenzó a analizar su situación con él, con la intención de decir sólo en su mente lo que fuera que se le ocurriera decir. Desde el inicio del año escolar, ella lo ha visto ponerse nervioso solamente con ella. Se sonroja cada vez que le dice algo lindo, hasta hace poco, también se pone notoriamente nervioso cuando ella lo llamaba de alguna forma linda, como "Timmy" o "Corcelito", entre otras cosas. Siguió analizando todo, para luego analizar sus propias reacciones. También se ponía avergonzada o nerviosa. Pero, ¿por qué ella se ponía siempre así?. Cuando sus amigas y ella estaban en la otra escuela, ella nunca se puso así con nadie más. Y de pronto, como conclusión, su análisis le formuló una pregunta.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Estoy así porque él me gusta?.

Poco sabía ella que Time también analizó su situación con ella y llegó a la misma pregunta concluyente. Ella volvió con él y continuaron su paseo. Casi veinte minutos después, se encontraban regresando donde la exposición de los pueblos antiguos.

Little Strongheart: Que bien, regresaron. Comenzaremos dentro de tres minutos.

Una vez terminados los tres minutos, el jefe comenzó a hablar. Treinta minutos después, la exposición concluyó.

Little Strongheart: Gracias por haber venido.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: De nada.

Se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial. Ahora, mientras caminaban juntos rumbo a la casa de ella, nuevamente entre los dos había un ambiente de nerviosismo. No habían dicho nada durante diez minutos.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias por la cita.

Ella lo veía con una tierna sonrisa y una cara que irradiaba felicidad. Ésa fue para él, la última respuesta a su pregunta, una respuesta afirmativa. Finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad que tenía con ella.

Time Turner: Por nada. Y gracias a ti por aceptar.

Derpy Hooves: Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido rechazar una propuesta como ésa y tampoco dejarte plantado.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: De nada. Ahora, te quiero preguntar, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo llegaste?.

Time Turner: Diez minutos.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué?.

Time Turner: Para que no te aburrieras por esperarme. Elegí aburrirme yo a que la aburrida fueses tú.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Estabas aburrido mientras no llegaba?.

Time Turner: Un poco, pero estuve bien.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, bueno, y gracias por evitarme el aburrimiento.

Time Turner: De nada.

Otros cuatro minutos más tarde, ya estaban llegando a la calle donde ella vivía.

Derpy Hooves: La próxima calle es donde vivo. Hasta mañana, Timmy.

Él estaba sonriéndole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Time Turner: Hasta mañana.

Él paró y ella siguió. No sabía si sus problemas nerviosos habían terminado o no, pero ahora tenía otro problema, y era cómo declarársele, pero también se preguntaba si ella sentía o no lo mismo por él. Eran las preguntas que ahora tenía. Nunca se puso a pensar en si ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que él. Y ya que la pregunta de cómo declararle sus sentimientos era también reciente, no tenía ninguna respuesta. Suspiró feliz mirándola, pero una cosa era cierta, no tenía el valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Él siguió mirándola hasta que ella entró a su casa. Una vez que entró, él procedió a irse a la suya.


	6. Chapter 6

La semana escolar empezó de nuevo, los estudiantes iban a sus clases con toda calma. Sin embargo, alguien estaba más que sólo calmado. Time Turner iba muy sonriente caminando por las calles de la ciudad hacia aquella escuela del saber. Desde que supo de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Derpy, su mundo se había iluminado. Además pasó todo ese Domingo pensando en dar un gran paso desde su perspectiva y eso también le hacía sonreír. Tal vez aún no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos de amor, pero el valor que sí tenía, al menos por el momento, era de pedirle una cita de nuevo. Llegó a la academia con una enorme sonrisa y su seguridad hasta las nubes, esperaba encontrar a Derpy desde hace mucho rato. Ya no podía esperar para pedírselo, cuando las encontró a todas juntas en la puerta del salón. Su corazón saltó de alegría al verla y lo mismo le pasó a Derpy. No hacía falta que recordaran que cierta amiga veía cómo se sentían. Pasaron tres horas de completa tranquilidad pacífica, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y los diez estaban comiendo en su banca habitual.

Time Turner: Nunca me dijiste que te gustaban las zanahorias, Carrot.

Carrot Top: Sí, nunca se me ocurrió decirte.

Time Turner: ¿Hay algún alimento por el que tengas favoritismo?.

Carrot Top: Sí, las zanahorias.

Time no le pidió esa cita de inmediato, pues quería hacerlo cuando llegara el momento que él considerara indicado. Colgate ya tenía previsto lo siguiente que sucedería. Finalmente llegó el momento de salir de clases. La mayoría de las amigas se fueron, pero Time siguió a las otras tres. Finalmente, se despidieron de la última y él se quedó solo con la preciosa Derpy. El momento era ahora.

Time Turner: Oye, Derpy.

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué, Timmy?.

Él luchaba contra sus nervios que parecían luchar contra sus deseos para dominarlo. No debía ponerse nervioso, no ahora.

Time Turner: Te digo directamente, que quiero tener otra cita contigo.

Ella sonrió por la felicidad que le daba que él le pidiera otra cita.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, acepto.

Él se puso más contento.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Él la abrazó, y al cabo de tres segundos, ella le correspondió.

Time Turner: Gracias por no negarte.

Derpy Hooves: Nunca me negaría, Timmy, no tengo motivos para eso, y si los tuviera, me negaría a oponerme. Nunca te arruinaría tus ilusiones.

Time Turner: Gracias otra vez.

Derpy Hooves: Por nada, lindo.

Se separaron.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Cuándo sería la cita?.

Time Turner: ¿Estarías de acuerdo en que sea mañana a las 18:30?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Pero por qué a esa hora?.

Time Turner: Porque quiero que esta vez, veamos juntos el atardecer. Ya hiciste que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta, y creo que mirar el atardecer también la haría perfecta.

Derpy Hooves: De acuerdo.

Llegó el amanecer del Sábado. Derpy despertó y de inmediato recordó la cita.

Derpy Hooves: Este día será perfecto y no habrá nada ni nadie que lo arruine.

Time también se despertó recordando su cita.

Time Turner: Tengo algo tan importante que decirte, Derpy.

El día avanzó hasta la hora del atardecer. Ahí estaban Time y Derpy en las colinas rocosas fuera de Ponyville, mirando desde ahí el atardecer tan hermoso. Finalmente, la orilla inferior del sol quedó a la altura del suelo y el momento soñado llegó.

Time Turner: Derpy.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué, Timmy Turner?.

Time Turner: ¿Todavía recuerdas que te dije que creía que mirar el atardecer también haría que nuestra cita sea perfecta?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Time Turner: Ahora veo que por una parte, me equivoqué al decirlo, porque tú y el atardecer no fueron los únicos que hicieron que este día sea perfecto.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Hubo algo más?.

Time Turner: En este momento, sí.

Los corazones de ambos latían a más no poder.

Time Turner: Quería esta segunda cita para algo más que sólo estar contigo.

Y prosiguió.

Time Turner: Te amo, Derpy. Te amo tanto, así lo siento por ti. Yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. Aún si tú no estás junto a mí, te amo y te amo aún más, más de lo que puedas entender y de lo que imaginarás. Eres luz, luz de amor. Estoy ciego, ciego de amor. Yo te amo, es sólo que no quiero dejarte. Eres mi virtud y la pony más linda. Desde poco después de conocernos, comenzó a nacerme este sentimiento por ti, pero ahora te lo digo porque ahora estoy seguro de lo que era.

Derpy Hooves: Te amo también, te amo de la misma forma. Si me amas más, cuéntamelo y te coincido. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento totalmente más contenta de lo que siempre me sentí con los elogios de nuestras amigas.

Ella le explicó lo de su análisis y le dijo de la pregunta que eso le formuló. Acto seguido, él también le explicó su análisis, cómo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y la cobardía que sentía para declarársele.

Time Turner: Perdóname por ser tan miedoso. Normalmente, en casos como éste, las yeguas son las más nerviosas, pero esta vez fue al revés, y ninguna yegua esperaría encontrarse con un corcel tan miedoso.

Ella le puso el casco derecho en la mejilla izquierda y lo miró a los ojos.

Derpy Hooves: No necesitas pedirme perdón. También es normal que los corceles sientan más nervios y miedo que las yeguas. Porque seas corcel no debes dejar que la ausencia de valentía te haga sentir que no es normal. Es normal para cualquiera, eximiendo por completo el sexo y la edad. No pienses que es anormal, porque no lo es.

Su mirada era tan comprensiva como sus palabras.

Time Turner: Gracias por ser comprensiva.

Derpy Hooves: De nada.

Ella bajó el casco, pero mirarse a los ojos era tan hermoso, que se quedaron así. Finalmente, luego de cinco segundos, cerraron lentamente los ojos, lentamente acercaron sus caras y se besaron en sus bellas bocas. Él puso su casco derecho en la nuca de ella y ella hizo lo mismo, haciendo más apasionante el beso. El sol era testigo de este momento. Se separaron luego de veinte segundos y se sonrieron con los ojos todavía entrecerrados.

Derpy Hooves: Te amo, Timmy Turner.

Time Turner: Y yo te amo a ti, mi preciosa Derpy Hooves.

Ahora, se tomaron de un casco y miraron el sol hasta que desapareció. Una vez que se fue, se besaron por otros veinte segundos.

Time Turner: Derpy, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Iniciaron su relación amorosa con otro beso más de veinte segundos.

Time Turner: Derpy, hay algo más que quiero pedirte.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué?.

Time Turner: Ahora que volvamos a la ciudad, ¿aceptarías comer conmigo en el restaurante?.

La respuesta de ella fue inmediata.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Time Turner: Gracias. Antes de ir, quiero pedirte otra cosa, pero tú eres libre de elegir si quieres o no.

Ella le asintió con la cabeza.

Time Turner: ¿Me harías el favor de venir a mi casa y acostarte conmigo por esta noche?.

La cara de ella se volvió de asombro, pero respondió y volvió a sonreír luego de seis segundos.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, Timmy.

Él no podía estar más contento, por ahora.

Time Turner: Gracias, mi preciosa.

Derpy Hooves: Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Time Turner: Igual yo. ¿Vamos ya?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, vamos.

Fueron tomados del casco hasta el restaurante de la ciudad. Una vez que comieron, él pagó y se encaminaron hasta la casa de él.

Derpy Hooves: Timmy, cuando lleguemos, ¿me dejas usar tu teléfono para llamar a mis padres y decirles dónde estoy?.

Time Turner: Sí, mi preciosa.

Derpy Hooves: ¿De casualidad tendrás un cepillo que me puedas dar para lavarme la boca?.

Time Turner: Sí, siempre tengo más de un cepillo, y te daré el que quieras.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias. Tú me dices cuáles son los que no has usado.

Time Turner: Sí, mi amor.

Derpy Hooves: Paremos por un momento.

Dejaron de caminar.

Time Turner: ¿Qué sucede?.

Derpy Hooves: Nada, es sólo que, ¿tus padres aceptarán nuestra relación?.

Time Turner: Sí, mi preciosa, ellos son verdaderamente comprensivos y nunca fueron de los padres que injustificadamente se oponen a los amoríos de sus hijos.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, que bien.

Time Turner: ¿Y tus padres?.

Derpy Hooves: Son como los tuyos, tanto en comprensión como en no oponerse a las relaciones amorosas de sus hijos.

Time Turner: Ah, que bien, mi preciosa.

Derpy Hooves: Ahora sigamos.


	7. Chapter 7

Siguieron y dejaron de hablar por el resto del momento. Luego de poco más de diez minutos, llegaron a la casa de él y él abrió la puerta para ella.

Time Turner: Entra tú primero, amorcito.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Ella entró, él entró después, cerró la puerta y se paró a la izquierda de ella.

Time Turner: ¡Mamá, papá, ya volví!.

Casi instantáneamente, los padres de Time y otras dos yeguas vinieron bajando las escaleras.

Time Turner: Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Hola, hermanitas.

Padres de Time Turner: Hola, hijo.

Hermanas de Time Turner: Hola, Time.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, señor y señora Turner.

Madre de Time Turner: Hola, jovencita linda, bienvenida.

Padre de Time Turner: Hola, yegüita bonita, bienvenida.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, chicas.

Hermanas de Time Turner: Hola, bienvenida, hermosa.

Madre de Time Turner: ¿Quién es ella, Time?.

Time Turner: Es Derpy Hooves, mi hermosa novia y la yegua más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Padre de Time Turner: Sí, desde el primer segundo que la vi, noté lo hermosa que es.

Hermanas de Time Turner: Igual yo.

Madre de Time Turner: Mentiría si dijera que no noté lo verdaderamente hermosa que es. Es la yegua más hermosa que nunca vi. Hasta sus ojos son tan hermosos como ella misma.

Padre de Time Turner: Sí, exactamente, sus ojos son tan hermosos como ella. Y es ciertamente... es ciertamente...

El padre se quedó callado.

Madre de Time Turner: ¿Más hermosa que yo, verdad?.

El padre se puso nervioso.

Padre de Time Turner: Sí. Lo siento, linda.

Ella le besó la boca.

Madre de Time Turner: No te sientas nervioso por eso y no me pidas perdón, está bien que lo digas. Di lo que quieras.

Padre de Time Turner: Gracias por comprenderme, amor.

Volvió a mirar a la preciosa.

Padre de Time Turner: Es totalmente más hermosa que mi esposa y nuestras dos hijas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una yegua pudiera ser así de hermosa, porque nunca vi una yegua con semejante belleza. Siempre creí que mi madre, mi esposa y nuestras hijas eran las yeguas más hermosas del mundo, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Con toda sinceridad, tú eres verdaderamente la yegua totalmente más hermosa de todo el mundo, Derpy.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, señor Turner.

Madre de Time Turner: Eres la yegua más totalmente hermosa de todo el mundo, Derpy. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginar una belleza como la tuya. Yo también creí siempre que mi mamá y nuestras hijas eran las yeguas más hermosas del mundo, pero ahora veo que en realidad tú lo eres.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, señora Turner.

Primera hermana de Time Turner: Igual que nuestro hermano y nosotras, siempre creímos que mamá era la yegua más hermosa del mundo, pero veo que nos equivocamos por completo, porque tú lo eres, Derpy.

Segunda hermana de Time Turner: Sí, tú eres verdadera y totalmente la yegua más hermosa de todo el mundo, Derpy. Es totalmente evidente para todos nosotros que siempre fuiste tú la única yegua más hermosa de todas. Eres totalmente más hermosa que nosotras dos.

Primera hermana de Time Turner: Sí, es cierto.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, chicas. Y, Time, nunca me dijiste que tenías hermanas.

Time Turner: Lo siento por eso, nunca se me ocurrió decírtelo.

Derpy Hooves: No importa.

Time Turner: Mamá, papá, ¿está bien que yo dejara a Derpy usar el teléfono?.

Padres de Time Turner: Sí, hijo.

Time y Derpy: Gracias.

Time Turner: Ahí tienes el teléfono, mi preciosa.

Lo señaló.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, Timmy Turner.

Padres y hermanas de Time Turner: ¿"Timmy"?.

Madre de Time Turner: Nunca nadie le había llamado así a nuestro hijo, ni siquiera nosotros.

La preciosa tomó el teléfono y llamó a su casa.

Madre de Derpy: ¿Hola?.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, mamá.

Madre de Derpy, Hola, hija, ¿dónde estás?.

Derpy Hooves: En la casa de mi novio.

Madre de Derpy: ¿Tienes un novio?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, desde la cita de hoy. Lo conocí el primer día de escuela en este año.

Derpy escuchó que su madre empezó a sollozar y suspirar en el teléfono.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Estás bien?.

Madre de Derpy: Sí, hija, es-sólo que-estoy un poco emocionada.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué?.

Madre de Derpy: Por lo de que tengas un novio, hija. Nunca te dije esto, pero has crecido tanto. Me emociona que ya tengas un novio, porque es una señal de lo mucho que has crecido. Nunca imaginé que tendrías un novio a esta edad. Yo tenía cinco años más que tú cuando conocí a tu papá, y nos llevó dos años enamorarnos y comenzar nuestra relación, porque hasta el día en que nos enamoramos, yo seguía siendo muy inmadura, pero si tú ya tienes un novio a tus dieciocho años y te llevó tan poco tiempo enamorarte, es porque maduraste mucho más rápido que yo, y estoy orgullosa, hija. Te felicito, mi amor.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, mami.

******: Hola, hija.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, papá.

El padre tomó el teléfono.

Padre de Derpy: Yo también estoy orgulloso, hija, y también te felicito.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, papi.

Derpy todavía podía escuchar los sollozos de su mamá.

Padre de Derpy: ¿Cuándo volverás, hija?.

Derpy Hooves: Mañana en la mañana, porque mi novio me pidió que por esta noche me acostara con él y acepté.

Padre de Derpy: Ah, está bien. Estamos orgullosos de ti, hija.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Padre de Derpy: De nada, linda.

Derpy Hooves: Nos vemos mañana.

Padre de Derpy: Nos vemos, hija.

Le pasa el teléfono a su esposa.

Madre de Derpy: Nos vemos mañana, hija.

Derpy Hooves: Nos vemos, mamá.

Ambas colgaron.

Time Turner: Mi preciosa, nunca te pregunté si tienes algún hermano o hermana. ¿Tienes alguno?.

Derpy Hooves: No, yo soy hija única.

Time Turner: Ah, bueno. ¿Y le sucedió algo a tu mamá cuando le dijiste que tienes novio?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, se emocionó un poco.

Time Turner: ¿Puedo saber por qué?.

La preciosa le asintió con la cabeza y le dijo todo.

Time Turner: Ah, bueno. Es la primera vez que me entero que una madre se emociona por algo así.

Miró a sus padres de nuevo, les dijo lo de darle a su preciosa un cepillo y ellos aceptaron por completo.

Time Turner: Gracias por no oponerse.

Madre de Time Turner: Haría lo que fuera por ella.

Padre y hermanas de Time Turner: También yo.

Time Turner: Igual yo.

Derpy Hooves: Señor y señora Turner, chicas, Timmy, con el corazón les juro que nunca abusaré de su generosidad ni una sola y pequeña vez en mi vida.

Padres y hermanas de Time Turner: Gracias, bonita.

Time Turner: Gracias, preciosa mía.

Time volvió a mirar a su familia.

Time Turner: Le mostraré la casa a mi preciosa.

Padres de Time Turner: Adelante, hijo.

Y así, Time le mostró toda la casa.

Time Turner: Y aquí está mi baño personal, mi preciosa.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Derpy Hooves: Nunca hubiera imaginado que también tienes uno.

Time Turner: ¿Tú tienes un baño personal?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Ella lo miró con los ojos hermosamente entrecerrados.

Derpy Hooves: Para mí, eres tan hermoso.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Time Turner: No más que tú, mi preciosa, a ti nadie te superaría en belleza. Todavía recuerdo a esa yegua generosa que nos dio ese dinero cuando le dimos esos muffins, pero ni la belleza de ella se acerca ni un 1% a la tuya. Tú eres tan hermosa, que si fueras concursante de Miss Equestria, siempre le ganarías a ella y a cualquiera.

Ella lo abrazó.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias. Nunca me dijeron nada como eso de Miss Equestria.

Él la abrazó también.

Time Turner: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué tanto dinero tenemos en nuestra familia?.

Derpy Hooves: No, pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

Time Turner: Nosotros somos millonarios.

Eso sorprendió mucho a la preciosa.

Derpy Hooves: ¡¿Cómo?!.

Time Turner: Como lo escuchaste, somos millonarios.

Bajó moderadamente su asombro y rompieron el abrazo.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué no viven en una mansión como otras familias millonarias?.

Time Turner: Sencillamente porque nunca tuvimos ese interés.

La preciosa bajó por completo su asombro.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué son millonarios?.

Time Turner: Porque desde los veintidós años, mi abuelo administró una empresa que él mismo fundó a esa edad. Fue una empresa verdaderamente exitosa. Cuando mi papá cumplió nuestra edad, le nacieron deseos de manejar el trabajo para cuando su papá muriera, sin importar si moría pronto o no, así que su papá le empezó a enseñar todo lo que debía hacer y saber para ser un verdadero buen administrador. Mi abuelo murió cuando mi segunda hermana tenía siete años, así que desde ahí, mi papá tiene el trabajo. Por esa razón somos millonarios.

Derpy Hooves: Creo que nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera por eso y que eres millonario. ¿Y cómo maneja tu papá el trabajo?.

Time Turner: Verdaderamente bien. Las enseñanzas del abuelo fueron verdaderamente útiles. Es todo un experto, porque siempre le ha ido tan bien como al abuelo.

Madre de Time Turner: Oye, hermosa Derpy.

La miraron en la entrada.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué, señora Turner?.

Madre de Time Turner: ¿Nuestro hijo te dijo nuestro apellido o supiste que así nos apellidamos porque él se apellida así?.

Derpy Hooves: Porque él se apellida así.

Madre de Time Turner: Ah, está bien, querida. Nosotros cuatro ya vamos a cenar. ¿Quieren cenar ustedes?.

Time Turner: Yo no, mamá, durante nuestra cita fuimos al restaurante de la ciudad.

Madre de Time Turner: Ah, bueno. ¿Y tú, lindura?.

Derpy Hooves: Tampoco, señora Turner, gracias.

Se fue.

Derpy Hooves: Timmy, ¿me enseñas tus cepillos?.

Time Turner: Claro, mi hermosura. Sígueme.

Entraron al baño y él se los mostró.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Por qué tienes diez?.

Time Turner: Para tener siempre un repuesto disponible cuando lo necesite.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Cuántos cepillos tienen tus padres y tus hermanas a la vez?.

Time Turner: También tienen diez, pero para no confundirse entre cuál es de quién, mantienen todos los repuestos guardados en sus empaques y en gavetas diferentes que llevan sus nombres. Solamente sacan un repuesto a la vez y sólo cuando deban cambiar de cepillo.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, bueno. Son bastante organizados.

Time Turner: Sí, lo hemos sido desde siempre.

Derpy Hooves: ¿No tienen mascotas?.

Time Turner: No.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Alguna vez tuvieron alguna?.

Time Turner: No. ¿Alguna vez tuviste alguna mascota?.

Derpy Hooves: No.

Time Turner: ¿Cuál de los cepillos quieres?.

Los miró y casi instantáneamente se decidió.

Derpy Hooves: Éste.

Lo señaló y él se lo dio.

Time Turner: Te puedes lavar ahora si quieres.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Ella se lavó y él se lavó después.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Puedo usar tu baño para bañarme?.

Time Turner: Sí, mi preciosa, ¿por qué?.

Derpy Hooves: Es que siempre acostumbro bañarme en la noche y la mañana cuando me levanto, eximiendo que sea un fin de semana, así que también quiero bañarme antes de acostarnos.

Time Turner: De acuerdo, mi preciosa. ¿Y quieres que te diga algo?.

Derpy Hooves: Bueno.

Time Turner: No necesitas mi permiso para usar mi baño si alguna vez vienes de nuevo. Puedes venir todas las veces que quieras, cuando quieras y puedes usar mi baño libremente siempre que lo necesites.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Time Turner: De nada. Ahí tienes una toalla para la cabeza y otra para el cuerpo.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Ella lo besó en la boca y él le correspondió inmediatamente por veinte segundos. Después del beso, la preciosa entró, se bañó y salió en pocos minutos, encontrándose cara a cara con él.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Estuviste siempre aquí?.

Time Turner: Sí, decidí que no me movería de aquí hasta que salieras. Quería que mi cara fuera lo primero que vieras cuando salieras.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, mi amor.

Time Turner: Todo sea por ti, mi preciosa.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron unas pocas horas juntos hasta que llegó el momento de acostarse. Los padres y las hermanas de Time les dieron las buenas noches y ellos se quedaron solos, iluminados por la lámpara de noche. Él movió las frazadas, se echó en la cama y le dio palmaditas, invitándola a unirse a él. Ella subió en seguida. Se hablaban en susurros para no despertar a nadie.

Time Turner: Todavía hay algo más que quiero, mi amor.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué?.

Time Turner: Que hagamos de ésta, una noche de pasión.

Derpy Hooves: De acuerdo.

Time Turner: Échate sobre mí.

Ella dejó de sonreír.

Derpy Hooves: Pero, ¿no te pesaría?.

Time Turner: No sabremos hasta que lo hagas. Yo te diré si siento que no aguanto tu peso.

Derpy Hooves: No estoy muy segura, pero bueno, lo voy a hacer por ti.

Se paró cuidadosamente en la cama, él se giró un poco para quedar de espalda, y ella se echó con suavidad sobre él.

Derpy Hooves: Entonces, ¿cuánto sientes que peso?.

Time Turner: Muy poco, mi preciosita.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, que bien. ¿No sientes que te aplaste aunque sea un poco?.

Time Turner: No, mi hermosura.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, que bien.

Time Turner: ¿Puedes extender tus alas?.

Ella le asintió con la cabeza y lo hizo. Él comenzó acariciándole suavemente las costillas de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

Time Turner: ¿Sientes cosquillas?.

Derpy Hooves: No, yo no soy cosquilluda.

Time Turner: Ah, que bien.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Y tú?.

Time Turner: Tampoco.

Le acarició las costillas durante dos minutos para luego acariciarle la nuca con su casco derecho y la espalda con el otro.

Derpy Hooves: Amo que seas de los novios que están eternamente dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por sus novias.

Time Turner: Sí, también amo serlo. Toda mi vida he sido sincero con cualquiera, como lo soy con nuestras amigas, y así de totalmente sincero seré siempre contigo, porque nunca me atrevería de ninguna forma a mentirte. Nunca te haría sentir mal ni haría nada que a ti no te guste o te produzca otra emoción que no sea felicidad, y nunca haré nada que disminuya ni un 1% tu amor por mí. Siempre haré cualquier cosa que te guste, y si hay algo que me digas que te pueda dejar satisfecha, entonces lo haré. Siempre te dejaré satisfecha con todo lo que quieras y siempre te haré totalmente feliz. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz también.

Derpy Hooves: Hay una cosa con que puedes satisfacerme.

Time Turner: ¿Qué sería?.

Derpy Hooves: Besarme como cuando iniciamos nuestra relación.

Time Turner: De acuerdo. Cuando cuente "cinco", aspiraremos hasta el límite y lo haremos.

Derpy Hooves: De acuerdo.

Time Turner: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco.

Aspiraron hasta lo más hondo, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en sus bocas. Él se mantuvo abrazándola y acariciándola, haciendo el beso mucho más apasionante. Nada más que la falta de aire interrumpiría ese momento, pero mientras aún podían seguir besándose, no se separarían. Finalmente, se les terminó el aire y se separaron con calma, pero jadeando. Recuperaron el aire en muy pocos segundos y se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Time Turner: Amo tus ojos, mi preciosa. Siempre amaré toda tu persona. Amo ver tus ojos bizcos, y ahora sí que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo.

Derpy Hooves: Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida, quiero vivir contigo.

Time Turner: Con exactitud, ¿hubo algo que querías decir con eso?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, quería decir que quisiera vivir toda mi vida contigo. Quisiera no separarme nunca de ti y vivir contigo cada segundo de mi vida. Eso es lo que quiero.

Unieron sus narices.

Time Turner: Nunca en mi vida querría vivir con otra yegua como novia. Tú siempre serás la única rosa blanca que me ilumine, la única que me llene de amor y que me lleve al sendero luminoso del amor. Siempre serás la única bella yegua que amaré. Nunca aceptaré que el destino decida darme otra novia, porque tú eres la única que deseo y eso no lo cambiará nadie.

Derpy Hooves: Si el destino decidiera separarme de ti y entregarme a otro corcel, nunca lo lograría, porque de ti nunca me separará nadie. Voluntariamente nunca me separaré de ti.

Time Turner: Voluntariamente, siempre serás la única yegua que amaré de esta forma.

Derpy Hooves: Tú siempre serás el único que yo quiera como mi único y eterno novio. Siempre serás tú el único y eterno dueño de mi corazón. Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, sólo para ti. Nunca le entregaré mi amor a nadie más. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor. No entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. Quizás alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscara, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Nunca nadie más me hallará porque así será. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. No estaré para nadie más que tú. Adonde tú vayas, yo voy contigo. Siempre me quedaré contigo como si eso fuera lo único de lo que mi vida dependiera. Nuestros corazones están unidos y nunca se oxidarán ni se romperán las cadenas de amor que me unen a ti.

Time Turner: Si tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, sería estar siempre contigo, pero lo mejor es que ese deseo me fue concedido desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Haciendo una comparación, fue algo así como una "Y", como si tú siguieras un camino y yo estuviera siguiendo otro que va hacia la misma dirección por el que vas tú, y es entonces cuando al mismo tiempo llegamos al lugar exacto en que los caminos se unen y tenemos que seguir juntos para llegar al que fuese el final del camino. Así como lo siento yo.

Derpy Hooves: Así mismo lo siento yo. Siempre le agradeceré eternamente al destino por haberte puesto en mi vida.

Time Turner: Lo mismo digo.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Te puedas sentar?.

Time Turner: Claro.

Derpy Hooves: Entonces hazlo, pero conmigo sobre tus piernas.

Time Turner: De acuerdo, mi amor.

Se dieron un beso más y él hizo lo que ella quiso. Acto seguido, ella lo abrazó con las alas.

Derpy Hooves: Nunca abracé así a nadie. Amo que seas tú el primero al que abrace de esta forma.

Time Turner: Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, siempre estuvimos hechos así y siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

Derpy Hooves: Comparto lo que dices, mi vida.

Time Turner: No siento nada de nervios para lo que quiero pedirte.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué cosa?.

Time Turner: ¿Te casarías conmigo?.

La respuesta de la preciosa no se hizo esperar.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: Formemos el compromiso con otro beso más largo que el último.

Time Turner: De acuerdo.

Tanto él como ella pusieron sus cascos en la espalda y la nuca del otro, y una vez más, juntaron aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y se besaron durante largos cuarenta segundos, algo que pareció una hermosa eternidad. Volvieron a separarse jadeando, pero con una sensación de felicidad totalmente mayor que antes. No podían estar mejor y nada arruinaría este momento.

Time Turner: Fue el mejor y más largo beso que nunca di.

Derpy Hooves: Lo mismo digo.

Time Turner: Ahora besémonos una y otra vez.

Derpy Hooves: De acuerdo.

Se dieron un beso tras otro durante dos minutos que también parecieron una eternidad.

Derpy Hooves: Me acabo de acordar de una canción que escuché una vez, y quiero decírtela, aunque no lo haga cantándola.

Time Turner: Adelante, mi preciosa, como sea que la digas, será hermosa viniendo de ti.

La preciosa empezó a decirlo.

_En algún lugar sobre el arco iris, muy, muy alto, hay una tierra de la que escuché contar una vez en una canción de cuna. En algún lugar sobre el arco iris, el cielo está azul, y los sueños que te atreves a soñar se hacen realidad. Algún día pediré un deseo a una estrella y despertar donde las nubes están lejos detrás de mí. Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón, lejos por encima de las chimeneas. Ahí es donde me encontrarás. En algún lugar sobre el arco iris. Pájaros azules vuelan. Los pájaros vuelan sobre el arco iris. ¿Por qué entonces, oh, por qué no puedo?. Si los pájaros vuelan alegremente, más allá del arco iris. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no puedo?._

Terminó.

Derpy Hooves: Eso fue todo.

Time Turner: Ahora, algo viene de mi corazón y te lo voy a decir ahora como canción.

Derpy Hooves: Adelante, lindo.

_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños, y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos, que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos, quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo. Me paso los días, las noches enteras pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas, pensando que buscaba alguien que me quisiera y que al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena. Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela, escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella, porque quiero que sepa que me enamoré de ella y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas. Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que me miras y se detiene el tiempo, cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento, tú eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento. Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños, y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos, que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos, quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo. El amor que es, el amor que será, el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y verás que me expresaré segundo a segundo, antes de que por fin se me acabe el mundo. Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida. Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida, la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

Time Turner: Eso fue todo. Pero tengo una cosa más para decirte cantando.

Derpy Hooves: Adelante.

_Cómo olvidar aquel instante en que te vi por primera vez, te vi y juro que no supe qué hacer, y ahora te tengo aquí y me tiembla la voz, para poderte decir que, me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer, si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser. Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer, si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser. Tal vez piense que estoy raro contigo, pero es que por más que intento, no lo consigo, encontrar la manera perfecta de decirte lo que siento, cinco flores o el viento te llevarás mis secretos y ya no quiero seguir así sin tenerte sin poder decir que estoy sintiendo mil cosas más lindas que los detalles, las rosas, los chocolates que tenías escondidos y en el fondo, tú no sabes que te he amado en secreto, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo siento. Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer, si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser. Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer, si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser. Si con sólo mirarte, si con sólo abrazarte pudieras enterarte que te he amado en silencio por tanto, tanto tiempo y ahora quiero que entiendas lo que yo estoy sintiendo. Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer, si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser. Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer, si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

Time Turner: Terminé.

Derpy Hooves: Fue tan hermoso como todo lo que me has dicho desde que me confesaste tus sentimientos.

Time Turner: Lo mismo digo de la canción que me dijiste antes de que yo dijera todo eso.

Derpy Hooves: Vuelve a besarme por largo rato.

Time Turner: Sí, cuando cuente "cinco", aspiraremos hasta que no podamos más.

Derpy Hooves: De acuerdo.

Time Turner: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Aspiraron por completo y se besaron durante cuarenta segundos. Cuando se les acaba el aire, se separan jadeando sin perder la sonrisa.

Time Turner: Siempre te haré feliz de todas las formas que existen para hacer feliz a alguien. Si alguna vez hay algo que quieras que yo haga, lo haré, y si hay algo que quieras tener, te lo daré, sea lo que sea. Siempre haré lo que sea por ti y te daré todo lo que quieras, todo lo que te haga feliz. Con el corazón, te juro que siempre te daré lo que quieras.

Derpy Hooves: Ya me hiciste feliz desde que estamos juntos, y ya me hiciste feliz pidiéndome matrimonio. ¿Pero sabes qué otra cosa me haría más feliz aún?.

Time Turner: ¿Qué cosa?.

Derpy Hooves: Tener un bebé.

Time Turner: Por supuesto que sí, mi dulzura. ¿Y para cuándo quieres empezar para tener nuestro bebé?.

Derpy Hooves: En nuestra noche de matrimonio.

Time Turner: De acuerdo, mi preciosa.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Time Turner: ¿Alguna vez tomaste alguna de esas píldoras para evitar el embarazo?.

Derpy Hooves: No, amorcito, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido porque no está en mi naturaleza hacerlo.

Time Turner: Ah, que bien.

Derpy Hooves: Ahora, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Time Turner: Adelante.

Derpy Hooves: Desde ahora y para siempre, te pido que nunca seas de los novios que dejan que los celos les enfermen la mente volviéndolos obsesiva, innecesaria y estúpidamente posesivos con sus novias como si ellas fuesen en verdad algo tan valioso a lo que nadie se puede acercar y que nadie debe tocar. Nunca querría ver que dejes que esos celos estúpidos te enfermen la mente, y tampoco quiero verte haciendo el ridículo y loco volviéndote posesivo conmigo, como son la mayoría de los novios. Y sobretodo, te pido que nunca me hagas lo que muchos novios hacen, hablo de morderles el cuello a sus novias para dar a todo el mundo al señal estúpida de que nunca se les deben acercar, como si ellas verdaderamente fuesen algo que deben y necesitan proteger de esa forma tan tontamente obsesiva, como si ellas fueran alguien públicamente importante que debe ser protegido. Soy aversiva con esa clase de novios. Arruinarías mi hermosura si me hicieras una cosa así y aunque te lo perdone, me costaría hacerlo, y no me quiero enojar contigo por nada del mundo.

Él le dio una mirada comprensiva.

Time Turner: No te preocupes, preciosa mía, te comprendo. En mi caso, nunca hubieras tenido la necesidad de pedirme eso, porque yo también soy aversivo con esa clase de novios, así que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ser como ellos. Nunca dejaría que esos malvados celos me enfermen la mente como a otros novios. Como tú bien dijiste, esos novios posesivos hacen el loco y se ponen en ridículo a sí mismos con volverse así, porque ni siquiera tienen motivos para volverse así. Que alguien más les diga algo lindo a sus novias, se les acerque para hablar con ellas o las toques por hacerles una caricia, no es motivo para ponerse enfermiza y estúpidamente celosos como si alguien tuviera la intención de arrebatarles a sus novias. Yo estoy enemistado con esos malvados celos y con esa clase de novios, así que nunca seré como ellos. Nunca seré de los que dejan que los celos les enfermen la mente, y que por quedar así, llegan tan lejos con cuidar a sus novias, que incluso las dejan feas mordiéndoles el cuello para dar a todo el mundo esa innecesaria y estúpida señal de que nunca se deben acercar a ellas ni tocarlas. Así dan la señal de que al enfermársele la mente, los celos les hicieron pensar que está bien ser así de protector, cuando es al revés. Siendo así de innecesaria y estúpidamente protectores con sus novias, son casi como los guardaespaldas de alguien públicamente importante, lo cual nunca debería ser. Nunca tendría motivos para ser estúpidamente posesivo contigo, y si los tuviera, siempre me opondría a serlo. Toda opinión negativa que tengas en contra de ese tipo de novios y celos enfermizos, yo siempre la compartiré por completo.

Ella le sonrió.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Ella le bsó la boca.

Time Turner: Por nada, amor mío.

Le dio otro beso a ella.

Time Turner: ¿Las chicas saben de tu aversión, tus opiniones negativas y tu forma de pensar sobre eso?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, todas.

Time Turner: Ah, bien.

Derpy Hooves: Anticipadamente te digo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ponerme celosa de ninguna de nuestras amigas ni dejar que esos celos injustificados me dominaran, porque si dejara que los celos me dominen, me pasaría lo de que se me enfermaría la mente de forma estúpida por una inválida y tonta excusa, y yo nunca permitiré eso. Nunca seré de las novias que por ver a su novio besando a otra chica en un casco o una mejilla, o que por verlo abrazándola, hablando o bailando con ella, piensan que él está siéndole infiel, y que por tanto, se siente celosas como si existiera una verdadera justificación para sentirse así. Yo nunca pensaría ni de broma que tú me serías infiel. Nunca seré de las chicas que por una u otra cosa se ponen celosas de sus propias amigas, aún cuando son sus mejores amigas.

Time Turner: Anticipadamente, yo ya sabía que no eres esa clase de novias. Pero igualmente te agradezco que tú misma me lo confirmaras.

Derpy Hooves: De nada. Se me está acumulando el suelo.

Time Turner: También a mí, mi hermosa.

La abrazó y se echó de nuevo en la cama, ella pasó a su lado de la cama y él echó las frazadas sobre ambos.

Derpy Hooves: Quiero que durmamos abrazados.

Time Turner: Como quieras, mi preciosa.

Se abrazaron.

Time Turner: Buenas noches.

Derpy Hooves: Buenas noches.

Se dieron su beso de las buenas noches y se durmieron en poco tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, Time despertó, pero se mantuvo abrazado a ella. Miró el reloj de su pared, eran las 9:15. Todavía no pensaría en nada para el matrimonio, pues quería planificar con ella. Quince minutos más tarde, ella despertó.

Time Turner: Buenos días, hermosa rosa.

Derpy Hooves: Buenos días, sol de amor.

Se dieron su beso de los buenos días.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Cuándo despertaste?.

Time Turner: Hace quince minutos, pero no quise moverme hasta que despertaras.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, mi príncipe.

Time Turner: De nada, mi princesa. Nos casaremos cuando se haya cumplido todo lo que planifiquemos. ¿Está bien?.

Derpy Hooves: Está bien.

Time Turner: ¿Podemos empezar a planificar para el matrimonio ahora?.

Derpy Hooves: Sí.

Y así, empezaron planificado lo primero. Pasaron media hora acostados planificando, hasta que se levantaron. Derpy se fue a bañar, él se bañó después y fueron a desayunar con la familia. Una vez que terminaron y antes de levantarse de la mesa, él tomó la palabra.

Time Turner: Mamá, papá, chicas, hay algo que tengo que decirles.

Todos le prestaron atención.

Time Turner: En un tiempo indefinido, Derpy y yo nos casaremos y tendremos un bebé.

Hubo silencio total por parte de todos, hasta que en sólo cuatro segundos, los cuatro aplaudieron durante treinta segundos.

Derpy Hooves: Señor y señora Turner, pido su autorización para contraer matrimonio con su hijo.

Padres de Time Turner: Concedido.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Todos se pararon de la mesa, los padres y las hermanas de él lo abrazaron y luego a Derpy. Ahora, los padres se quedaron a lavar mientras las hermanas de Time, él y Derpy se fueron a lavar la boca. Una vez que se lavaron, los novios se despidieron y fueron a la casa de la preciosa.

Time Turner: Mi preciosa, ¿estás dispuesta a que Colgate les diga a las chicas de nuestra relación y todo lo demás?.

Derpy Hooves: Para ser sincera, no, prefiero que tú le digas.

Time Turner: De acuerdo. ¿Y quieres ser tú la que le diga a tus padres de nuestro noviazgo y nuestro compromiso?.

Derpy Hooves: No, mejor diles tú.

Time Turner: De acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron. Ella golpeó la puerta, su mamá abrió, sonrió al ver a su hija y la abrazó. Su papá apareció detrás de ella y se unió al abrazo. El abrazo duró diez segundos, hasta que la soltaron y miraron a Time.

Time Turner: Buenos días, señor y señora Hooves. Yo soy Time Turner, el novio de su hermosa hija.

Padres de Derpy Hooves: Buenos días, Time.

Lo abrazaron y lo soltaron luego de diez segundos.

Madre de Derpy Hooves: Adelante, Time, entra.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Todos entraron a la casa.

Time Turner: Señor, señora, les quiero avisar que en un tiempo indefinido, su hija y yo casaremos y tendremos un bebé, así que pido su autorización para contraer matrimonio con su hija.

Padres de Derpy Hooves: Concedido.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: Hoy, cuando desperté, Timmy y yo pasamos media hora planificando un poco para nuestro matrimonio. Más tarde seguiremos, ¿no, Timmy?.

Time Turner: Sí, mi preciosa.

Madre de Derpy: ¿Por qué se llamas "Timmy", hija?.

Derpy Hooves: Se volvió mi costumbre llamarle por ese diminutivo, así como es mi costumbre llamarle "Carry" a Carrot Top.

Más tarde ese día, Time y Derpy pasaron todo el día juntos planificando aún más para su matrimonio. Al día siguiente, Derpy salió de su habitación, encontrándose inesperadamente con él en su sala de estar.

Derpy Hooves: Hola, Timmy, ¿cuándo viniste?.

Se dieron su beso de los buenos días.

Time Turner: A las 6:50. Te digo toda la verdad. Ayer, después que volví a mi casa, llamé a Colgate y le pregunté qué hora sería la mejor para salir de mi casa y venir a la tuya antes de que bajaras a desayunar, y cuando me lo dijo, me dijo que nos felicitaba y que no diría nada, así que le agradecí y colgamos. En ese momento decidí que hoy vendría a tu casa porque quise ser el primero que te acompañara a la escuela, y no se me ocurrió mejor forma que viniendo antes de que desayunaras. Pero eso no fue todo. Muy poco después, volvió a llamarme diciéndome que llamó a tus padres, les dijo lo que yo quería hacer y les preguntó si estaban de acuerdo, y dijeron que sí, así que les pidió que no te dijeran nada para no arruinar lo que quise hacer. Así que como ahora ves, todo salió justo como yo lo quería, también gracias a tus padres y a ella. Y eso es todo.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias por la sorpresa.

Le dio un beso en la boca.

Madre de Derpy Hooves: Time, ¿desayunaste en tu casa?.

Time Turner: No, señora, decidí venir sin desayunar para no perder tiempo.

Madre de Derpy Hooves: Entonces, ¿me dejarías darte a ti desayuno?.

Time Turner: Por mí está bien, gracias.

Derpy Hooves: Timmy, ¿les dijiste algo de esto a tus padres o a tus hermanas?.

Time Turner: Sí, les dije todo a los cuatro.

Derpy Hooves: Ah, bueno.

Y así, la madre de la preciosa hizo desayuno para él también. Los novios desayunaron uno al lado del otro, le agradecieron a la señora Hooves y la hermosa fue a su baño.

Time Turner: Oye, mi amor.

Ella paró.

Derpy Hooves: ¿Qué?.

Time Turner: ¿Puedo lavarme la boca en tu baño?.

Ella le sonrió.

Derpy Hooves: Claro que sí. Así como me dejaste usar tu baño sin permiso, yo te dejo usar el mío sin permiso.

Time Turner: Gracias, hermosa mía. Ve tu primero.

Ella fue a lavarse y él se lavó después. Salieron juntos de la casa y llegaron a la esquina donde esperarían a Carrot y Cherry, quienes llegaron muy pronto.

Carrot Top y Cherry Berry: Buenos días, chicos.

Time Turner y Derpy Hooves: Buenos días, chicas.

Emprendieron el camino, sin que ellas imaginar ni por si acaso la sorpresa que les esperaba. Una cuadra antes de la escuela, encontraron al resto de las chicas. Colgate se acercó a Time y lo abrazó.

Colgate: Felicidades.

Él la abrazó.

Time Turner: Gracias, y gracias por la ayuda.

Colgate: De nada.

Lo soltó y abrazó a Derpy.

Colgate: Felicidades, amiga.

Ella le correspondió.

Derpy Hooves: Gracias, y también gracias por la ayuda que le diste.

Colgate: De nada.

Todas: ¿A qué se debe el agradecimiento y de qué ayuda hablan?.

Time Turner: Lo diré todo antes del almuerzo, si están de acuerdo.

Todas sonrieron a la vez.

Todas: Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Derpy Hooves: Sí, gracias.

Todos fueron a la escuela, y la mañana pasó hasta el momento en que ya iban a su lugar de almuerzo.

Time Turner: Todas paren por favor.

Todas se detuvieron con él.

Time Turner: Antes de que nos sentemos, quiero que todas se junten y escuchen lo que les diré.

Hicieron lo que él dijo.

Time Turner: Mi preciosa, ven a mi lado.

Se paró a su lado, y así, él les dijo absolutamente todo. Una vez que terminó, todas les aplaudieron sintiendo la felicidad más total y enorme de sus vidas.

Todas: Es lo más hermoso que me ha tocado saber y entender en la vida.

Time Turner: Colgate, en agradecimiento por tu ayuda, te elijo como una de nuestras damas de honor.

Colgate: Muchas gracias.

Time Turner: Las otras dos serán Twinkleshine y Lyra.

Twinkleshine y Lyra Heartstrings: Muchas gracias.

Time Turner: Y gracias a las tres por aceptar. Ahora podemos ir.

Carrot Top: Oye, Time, ahora recuerdo que nunca te vimos elogiar a Derpy. ¿Alguna vez la elogiaste?.

Time Turner: Sí.

Les dijo del elogio de Miss Equestria.

Carrot Top: Ah, que hermoso fue. En todos estos años, nunca se nos ocurrió elogiarla con eso.

Time Turner: Mi preciosa me contó de la aversión, las opiniones negativas y las formas de pensar que las nueve tienen sobre los innecesarios, injustificados y estúpidos celos enfermizos que les enferman la mente a los corceles y yeguas cuando tienen pareja. Les digo que nunca se deberán preocupar de que yo me deje enferman la mente por esos celos, porque también tengo esa misma aversión, las mismas formas de pensar y las mismas opiniones negativas contra esos celos y esa clase de novios, así que nunca dejaré que eso me suceda.

Todas le aplaudieron por diez segundos.

Todas: Entonces te felicitamos.

Time Turner: Gracias.

Colgate: Esperen un momento, por favor, sé de alguien que le gustaría estar en su matrimonio y de alguien que más que nadie querrá las flores. Iré a hablar con ellos ahora, ¿me esperan?.

Todos: Claro que sí, adelante.

Colgate se fue hasta otra banca, habló con quienes estaban ahí y regresó luego.

Time Turner: ¿Cómo te fue?.

Colgate: Bien, todos aceptaron ir. Preveo que ninguno faltará.

Time Turner: Que bien.

Ahora, se fueron a disfrutar de su almuerzo, el que sería el más feliz de sus vidas. Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó el hermoso día 21 de Abril de 2012, el día del matrimonio. Fueron los años más felices del mundo para los diez. Time y Derpy compraron una casa preciosísima en la que vivirían. Tal como Colgate lo previó, asistieron todos los que ella invitó, sin la ausencia de ninguno. Llegó finalmente el momento esperado. Time Turner en el altar esperando a su preciosa. Tres pequeñas potrancas, una unicornio, una pegaso y una terrenal, iban juntas dando saltitos hasta el altar mientras echaban pétalos de rosas por la alfombra. Se unieron al público cerca del novio, y fue entonces cuando la preciosa Derpy hizo su entrada. Entre el inmenso público estaban los estudiantes del día en que la preciosa les explicó la preparación de los muffins, incluyendo a la unicornio y la pegaso de ese día, que ahora estaba en el matrimonio acompañadas por sus padres, las tres potrancas y otra unicornio, otra pegaso y dos yeguas terrenales. La preciosa se paró a la izquierda de su amado y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

Sacerdote: Honorables corceles y yeguas, hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión del buen corcel, Time Turner, la yegua más hermosa de todo el mundo, Derpy Hooves. La fuerza de su compromiso es clara y el poder de su amor innegable. ¿Nos das los anillos, por favor?.

Un joven y pequeño dragón se acercó, ellos recibieron los anillos y se los pusieron.

Sacerdote: Ahora los declaro, marido y yegua. Puede besar a la novia.

Los dos se miraron, cerraron los ojos y en un segundo se besaron por treinta segundos. Todo el público aplaudió. Luego del beso, se dirigieron a la salida, pero apenas dieron unos pasos, ambos se detuvieron.

Derpy Hooves: Son todas tuyas, Rarity. Gracias a todas por asistir.

Rarity le recibe las flores.

Rarity: De nada. Y muchas gracias, hermosa.

Retomaron su andar hacia su carruaje. Time abrió la puerta, la tomó de un casco, la preciosa subió y él subió detrás de ella. Finalmente, emprendieron la ida a su nueva casa. Fue la primera vez en el mundo que una yegua recién casada selecciona a quién entregarle las flores y se las entrega personalmente en sus cascos en lugar de arrojarlas al aire para que alguien al azar las reciba. Una vez que llegó la noche, ellos hicieron lo que decidieron hacer en la noche de su propuesta. Y así, nueve meses después, nació la segunda yegua más hermosa de todo el mundo. Fue una bella unicornio y la llamaron "Dinky Doo". La bella Dinky Doo heredó toda la belleza total y eterna de su madre, aunque no así sus ojos hermosamente bizcos, pero igualmente fueron totalmente hermosos como los de su madre. El padre de Time le dijo que sólo viviera con su familia y que no era necesario que trabajara, pues él le daría siempre todo el dinero que necesiten, así que así lo hicieron por toda su vida. Y así, el amor y la armonía pacífica reinaron en sus vidas por siempre.

Fin


End file.
